Brokenhearted
by XxDarkAngel1127xX
Summary: Lucy and Levy are heart broken by Gajeel and Natsu. Than, they spend more time with Sting and Rogue. StingxLucy, RoguexLevy I actually really like GaLe, I just want to try something different read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I sighed again.

"Lucy, are you ok?" asked Mira.

"No. The man I love is going out with your sister. Don't get me wrong I love Lisanna like she was my sister, I'm just a little bummed." I replied with a weak smile.

"Don't worry Lucy. You'll find a new love soon."

The door suddenly opened.

"Lu-chan!" cried Levy.

"Levy-chan! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked patting her back.

"Lu-chan *sniff* Gajeel rejected *sniff* me!" cried Levy.

"Don't cry Levy-chan. I'm here for you. I know how it feels to be broken hearted." I said.

"*sniff* Ok Lu-chan. I believe you." said Levy.

"Let's go do a job." I said standing up.

Levy followed after me.

"We'll take this one." I said ripping of a piece of paper.

"Aresst some bandits for 200,000 jewels." Levy read. "Ok. Let me just go tell my team."

I nodded and showed Mira the job.

"Let's go Levy-chan!"

We boarded the train to Cloverville. A couple hours later, we arrived. Levy and I told the mayor that we were the mages. He sent us off into the forest.

"Hey Lu-chan? Are you ok?" asked Levy.

"I'm fine Levy-chan. Why do you ask?" I said laughing.

"Well because Natsu and Lisanna are dating."

"I'm fine. As long as they're happy and Natsu doesn't make Lisanna cry than I'm ok."

Levy nodded. I heard rustling. I whipped my head around. There was a small green exceed.

"Frosch? What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Fairy-San! Fro got lost!" cried the little exceed.

"Don't cry Frosch. We'll help you find your friends." said Levy scooping up Frosch.

We walked back to town. We wandered around for about half an hour before sitting down in a park.

"I'll get some ice cream." I said running off.

I quickly ordered a vanilla, strawberry and bubblegum. I handed the ice cream to Levy and Frosch.

"Frosch." I heard a voice call out.

"Rogue! Fro is here!" said Frosch.

Rogue quickly made his way over. Behind him was Sting Eucliffe and his exceed Lector.

"Here you go." said Levy handing Frosch to Rogue.

"Thanks but you did you help us?" asked Sting.

"Well you guys didn't do anything bad to us yet so we helped." I replied. "Come one Levy-chan, we have to finish the job."

" Oh yea! Bye Frosch!" Levy said waving to Frosch.

We walked back to the forest.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

The twin dragon slayers watched to two bubbly girls walk back to the forest.

"Rogue?" said Frosch.

"Yes?" he said.

"Fro likes Levy-chan. But Fro thinks there's something wrong. Levy-chan looked sad. So did Fairy-San." commented Frosch.

Rogue and Sting nodded.

"Fuck! Now we owe them!" cursed Sting.

"Fro thinks that we should help Fairy-San and Levy-chan on their job."

Rogue nodded again and went into the forest.

"Open, Gate of the Bull, Tarus!" the twin dragon slayers heard.

"Solid Script: Fire!"

They found the two fairies battling the bandits. They took them out no problem.

"Looks like they don't need any help." commented Sting.

Lucy and Levy tied up the bandits and tried dragging them back to town.

"Need some help?" asked Sting.

"Yea. That would be great." Licy said pulling 3 bandits.

"Can you help me Rogue?" asked Levy.

Rohue nodded and helped drag the 3 bandits that. Lector and Frosch both picked up one bandit. They dragged the bandits to the military and went to get their reward money.

"Thanks for helping." said Lucy.

"Just repaying the debt blondie." Sting replied.

"You're blonde too!"

"Thank you very much! It's nice to see the two top guilds working today." said the mayor.

"We're not working together!" said Rogue, Levy, Lucy and Sting.

Lucy and Levy said thanks again and headed back to Magnolia. Levy went to Fairy Hills because she was tired.

"I'm back!" Lucy said entering the guild. "Mira, can I have my usual?"

"Welcome back Lucy! Of course! One sec."

Team Natsu walked over to Lucy.

"Uhh... Lucy?" Gray began.

"Yea?" said Lucy.

"Could we trade you for Lisanna? I mean we're a great team and all but we're better with Lisanna." said Natsu.

"Oh... ok. That's fine." Lucy lied.

"Thanks a bunch Lucy!" shouted Natsu.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V

My heart shattered.

"Mira. I'm going home." I murmured walking out.

As soon as I was out the door, I sprinted home. I didn't even notice some guys following me.

"Oo blondie. Pay more attention to your surroundings." I heard a voice warn.

"What do you want Sting?" I asked not turning around.

"Not much. Just saving your sorry butt from getting raped."

"Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying!" I saidrubbing away tears.

"Don't lie. I can smell your tears."

I ran. I already knew that Sting could easily out run me. I felt him grab my arm and turn me around.

"See? You're crying. Tell me why."

"My team... Replaced me with Lisanna. She's also Natsu's boyfriend..." I sniffed.

"Well they're stupid." said Sting.

"Shut up! They're not stupid. Maybe I should just leave Fairy Tail."

"You can't! You can't let a small thing like that bring you down. So promise me that you won't let little things bring you down. Always focus on te bigger picture."

"Ok. *sniff* I promise. Who knew the great Sting Eucliffe could be so good at pep talk."

"Shut up."

"Thanks Sting. I'll see you around." I said waving walking back to my apartment.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. The next chapter will be longer. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling.**


	2. Chapter 2

LUCY'S P.O.V.

The first thing I did when I got home was take a nice relaxing bath. No body was in my apartment. I felt lonely. I smacled myself. I have to focus on more important things other than Natsu. I looked myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my hair was a mess. I combed my hair and crawled into bed.

* * *

I woke to the sun in my eyes.

"Stupid sun." I murmured getting out of bed.

I grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. I put on a pair of light blur denim jeans, dark blue tank top and a large over sized grey cardigan. I attached my keys and whip to my belt and skipped to the guild.

"Watch out!" I heard someone call.

I stopped walking just in time. A glass flower pot landed right in front of me. I turned around to see who just warned me. It was Sting.

"Sting? What are you still doing in Magnolia?" I asked.

"That's a nice way to thank someone after saving the. from a flower pot." Sting smirked.

"What is it with you and that cocky attitude?" I scowled.

"Shut up. At least say thank you,"

"For what?"

"Frlas almost getting raped last night and the flower pot just now."

" No. Go back to your guild."

I turned my back on him and walked to Fairy Tail.

"Good morning! Mira, can I have some orange juice?" I asked.

"Good morning Lucy. One sec." replied Mira.

"Levy-chan! Come here for a second." I called out.

"What do you need Lu-chan?" asked Levy.

"Umm... Have you been having some bad luck lately?"

"Yea. A little bit. I almost fell into a river last night and this morning I was almost hit by a car."

"Really? Last night I almost got raped and this morning a flower or almost hit me."

"We have really bad luck, don't we Lu-chan?" said Levy.

"I had to have Sting save me twice." I whispered.

"Really? I had to have Rogue save me twice." Levy whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Just in case someone here's us. Imagine what the guild would be like if they found out that the twin dragon slayer's are here."

Levy made and 'o' with her mouth and went back to shadow gear.

"Here you go Lucy. What were you and Levy talking about?" Mira asled passing me my orange juice.

"Nothing much. Just some bad luck we've been having." I replied drinking my orange juice.

I heard whooping and cheers. I turned around and saw Lisanna and Natsu kissing. I felt my heart shatter again.

"Mira, I'm going on a job." I said placing my drink down.

I walked up to the job request board and grabbed a random job. I showed it to Mira.

"Are you sure about this one? It's kind of dangerous. Why don't you go aske your team-"

"I'm not a part of Team Natsu anymore. I'm going on this one." I said cuttin of Mira.

Still looking uncertain, Mira asked Levy to come with me. Levt gladly came.

"Sorry for bring you into this Levy-chan. It looks like I'm still. it over him." I said wiping my eyes.

"It's ok Lu-chan. I'm happy to be here. Besides, I don't really want to see Gajeel right now." Levy replied looking sad.

We boarded the train in silence and left the train in silence. We quickly talked to the person who requested the job. He was a little worried because there was only me and Levy. Assuring him that we would get rid of the monster wethreaded for the mountains. About half way up the mountain, we heard a roar. The monster came out from behind a tree and spotted us. It was at least 20 feet tall. It almost looked like a large gorilla except it had a dark puke-ish green fur and large fangs. Levy stood there paralysed.

"Levy!" I shouted.

"Solid Script: Shied!" she wrote.

A large shield appearEd in front of her. Too bad it wasn't strong enough to hold back the attack. Levy was sent flying into a nearby boulder.

"Levy!" I shouted.

I felt something connect to my body. I went flying and landed right beside Levy. I groaned and tried to move my right leg. I couldn't move.

_Dammit! Move you stupid body! Move! Am I really weak like my team said?_ I thought.

The monster charged at me and Levy.

"Roar of the Light dragon!"

The monster went flying and landed limply to the ground.

"You guysarrow really unlucky aren't you?" said a cocky voice.

"Are you guys ok?" asked an emotionless voice.

Levy and I looked up.

"Sting?" I said.

"Rogue? What are you guys doing here?" asked Levy.

"We heard some townspeople talk about a monster and two female mages who took the job tit get rid of it." replied Rogue.

Levy and I nodded. Levy got up slowly checking if her body still worked, while I just lay on the floor.

"Aren't you going to get up?" asked Sting.

"Shut up. I can't. My leg is broken." I replied.

I heard footsteps getting closer and than I was lifted up bridal style.

"Wha-Let go of me Sting! This is embarrassing!" I shouted feeling my face turn red.

Sting just laughed and carried me back to town. Levy leaned on Rogue for some support. We collected the money and headed back to Fairy Tail.

"I should get Wendy to fix my leg." I said.

"Turn around." Sting said.

I turned so that my back was facing him. I felt him brush my hair out of the way sending shivers down my spine. Something touched my neck. I touched my neck to feel a bell.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a bell. You just flick it and I'll be there. I'm giving it to you because wittothe luck you've been having, you would be dead without me. I have the other bell. Rogue and your friend have the same thing." Sting replied.

"But how will you get to us if there's trouble?"

"As I said, I have the other bell and that teleports me to where you are."

I looked at my bell in th. mirror. It was a chocker. Mine's had a white ribbon and a cream colored bell attached. Levy's chocker had a black ribbon with a red bell attaches.

"Thank Sting." I murmured.

"About time you gave me that thank you." Sting smirked.

"This is out stop. Thanks again guys!" said Levy.

I leaned on Levy as she half dragged me.

"We're back!" said Levy.

"Welcome ba- oh my gosh! Lucy! Your leg!" shouted Mira.

"It's fine Mira. I just need Wendy." I said.

Almost immediately Wendy came and healed my leg. I moved it around a bit.

"Thanks Wendy." I said the little blue haired girl. " Mira can I have a vanilla milkshake?"

"Sure. Coming right up!" Mira said going back to the bar.

I followed after her with Leby by my side. Our bells jingled.

"Ne, Lucy, Levy, where did you get those necklaces?" asked Mira giving me my vanilla milkshake.

"Ah ha ha ha... Uhh... Look! It's Natsu and Lisanna!" I shouted avoiding the question.

"Uhh... It's beautiful outside!" said Levy also avoiding the question.

I quickly downed my drink and bolted for the door with Levy following behind me.

"Lu-chan? Can I sleep over at your place today? Mira is going to interrogate me when I get to Fairy Hills." said Levy.

"Sure." I replied.

_Hiding this is going to be harder than I thought..._

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm doing this on my phone strut might be a litweir weird. Please infform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DON'T own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

LEVY'S P.O.V.

"Levy-chan, you can go take a bath first. I need to write to my parents." said Lucy.

"Thanks Lu-chan." I replied going into her bathroom.

I stripped off my clothes and filled the bathtub. I sank into the water. I thought about what happened a couple hours earlier. Rogue gave me a bell. I still felt a tingling sensation when his hand brushed my neck. Unconciously I touched my neck. I let out a sigh. About 20 minutes later, I can out of the bathtub. I was wearing black spandex shorts and a red tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing clothes that matched the and the color of Rogues's eyes and hair. I turned red.

"Levy-chan! Are you ok? Your face is red." said Lucy.

"I'm ok Lu-chan. The bath was just a bit hot." I replied.

"Ok. Let me just take a bath. You can read my story. There's a new chapter on my bed."

I squealed and rushed to her bed. I read until Lucy was done her bath.

"Levy-chan, why do you think that Sting and Rogue gave us these bells?" asked Lucy

"I don't know. But I think it was nice. They must be concerned about us." I said.

"Ok. It's getting kind of late. I'm going to sleep."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"Lu-chan! Hurty up!" I shouted.

"Coming!" I heard Lucy say. "Sorry. Let's go."

We walked to the guild.

"Good morning everyone." Lucy and I greeted.

"Good morning Levy, Lucy. I'll be back with your orange juice and water." said Mira.

I cast a quick glance at Gajeel. He looked bored eating his iron. It made me sad that I was the only one thinking of him.

"You should talk to him." said Mira handing me my water.

"No. It'll just be awkward. Especially since I already confessed and was turned down." I mumbled.

"WHAT?! I am going to kill him." Mira said glaring at Gajeel.

"M-Mira calm down! Look at Lucy!"

Mira glanced at Lucy who looked like she was ready to burst into tears at any moment. Lucy smacked herself quickly and drank her orange juice.

"Mira, I'm going on another job." Lucy said. "Do you have anything?"

" Yea. It's just a quick simple one. Cleaning a mansion for 50,000 jewels." said Mira.

"I'll take it. Levy-chan, you can stay at my place again if you want. The next chapter is almost dome."

I nodded.

"Mira, I'm going to the bookstore. I have some money left." I said.

Mira watched me leave. I had to walk past Gajeel. I had to pretend like nothing happened. My heart broke when he didn't even acknowledge my presence. A couple tears forced their way out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and walked to the book store.

"Excuse me. Do you still have the books I wanted to buy last time I came here?" I asked the counter lady.

"Of course Levy. Here you go." said the counter lady handing me a large amount of books.

I carried the books. They were stacked high so I couldn't see anything in front of me. I felt myself trip. I waited for the momentI hit the comcrete. It never came. Instead I felt an arm around my waist. I looked up.

"Rogue!" I exclaimed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea. Ah! My books!"

I scrambled to pick them up. Rogue got down and helped me. So did Frosch.

"Thanks!" I said.

"I'll help you carry these to your place." said Rogue.

I nodded again. By the time we got to Fairy Hills, it was dark.

"You can stay here for the night Rogue. It's too dark for you to be walking around." I said.

"I'm the shadow dragon slayer." said Rogue.

"Uhh.. Right. But it's dangerous outside. You could get jumped."

He raised and eyebrow and sat state sofa. I sat on my bed and opened a book.

* * *

ROGUE'S P.O.V.

Levy told me to stay for the night. I was a bit surprised. Se sat on her bed and opened some book. I noticed that she was stil wearing the bell I had given her.

"Rogue, Fro wants to sleep." said Frosch.

"Ok Fro. I'll wake you up in the morning." I said petting her head.

I watched Levy read. Her expression changes from shock to anger to tears to laughter and than a smile. She was interesting to watch. I heard a light snore. I looked at Levy. She had fallen asleep while reading. I almost laughed. I put Fro down and walke over to Levy. She looked like a child while sleeping. I put a bookmark in her book as tucked her into bed. I went back to the sofa and closed my eyes.

* * *

LEVY'S P.O.V.

I woke up with a groan.

"How did I get into bed?" I wondered out loud.

I got out of bed and looked for Rogue. I found a note on my table.

_Levy,_

_I went back to Sabertooth with Sting early this morning. Jiemma-sama will get suspicious if we stay to long in Magnolia. Next time you buy a lot of books, make sure that someone helps you. _

_PS: Fro says bye._

_Rogue_

I smiled at the note and put it in my desk. I brushed through my hair and skipped to the guild.

"Good morning everyone!" I said.

Someone grabbed my arm. It was Gajeel.

"Can I help you Gajeel?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"You smell... different." he said.

"Uhh... Well excuse me if I didn't have time to shower this morning!" I lied pulling my arm away.

I walked up to the bar.

"Hi Mira. Can I get some water?" I asked.

"Hello Levy. Coming right up." said Mira. "What did Gajeel want with you? Another chance?" Mira said getting excited.

"Mira calm down. He just said I smell weird." I replied.

She sighed an murmured, "Awww..."

Mira gave me my water. I saw Lucy come into the guild and get another job. Mira unwillingly let Lucy go on the job. Lucy had bags under her eyes and scratched on her arms and legs.

"Mira, I'm worried about Lucy. She looks tired." I said.

"She should be. Thats her third job in the past 24 hours." said Mira. " I think that being kicked off team Natsu really took a toll on her."

"She was what?!" I shouted.

The reason behind all of Lucy's tears, fake smiles and exhaustion was because of Natsu. I balled my fists up. How could he? There should be a limit to how dense one person can be.

"Hey Levy! How you seen Lucy?" asked Natsu.

I shot a glare at him shocking everyone in the guild.

"Idiot." I spat leaving to chase after Lucy.

The entire guild was silent when I left.

"Lu-chan!" I called out.

She didn't hear me and climbed onto the train. I stood there and watched the train leave. I headed back to the guild.

"Levy? Did I do anything wrong?" asked Natsu.

I thought about snapping at him but I just but my lip and ignored him. Erza was giving him a death glare.

" You didn't catch up to Lucy?" guessed Mira.

"Yea... She'll be fine." Ithat'd remembering that she also had a bell.

I relaxed slightly.

"Levy, you smell weird." said Natsu.

"I noticed that too." said Gajeel.

I mentally cursed myself for forgetting that I smell like Rogue.

"I already told you, I didn't have enough time to shower this morning." I lied.

They didn't look convinced.

"Fine believe me or don't believe me. That's up to you." I said.

They walked away still not entirely convinced. I stared at Gajeel and felt a pang in my heart. I grabbed a job request and showed it to Mira. She stamped it and I left to pack some books and clothes for te job.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I forgot to mention that this takes place after the Grand Magic Games. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	4. Chapter 4

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I sat at the bar bored. Mira wasn't letting me go on any more jobs until next week because she was worried about my health.

"Mira, where's Levy?" I asked.

"She's still on a job." replied Mira.

"Really? And she didn't take her team with her?"

" Yeah. She was really upset."

"Why was Levy upset?"

"You've been fake smiling way too often, forced laughter, taking too many jobs and being depressed about Natsu. I told her that Natsu was the cause and she got mad. When Natsu asked her where you were, she have him a glare that could rival Erza's."

My mouth made a small 'o'.

"Mira, what do you think will help me get over Natsu?" I asked.

"Getting a boyfriend!" squealed Mira.

"I don't think that'll help." I said sweatdropping.

"I'm back!" said Levy.

"Levy-chan! Thank you!" I said running up to hug her.

"Eh? For what?"

"For being my best friend!"

"Hello Levy. I kinda surprised that you completed that job without that many injuries." said Mira.

"T-thanks but I didn't do it by myself. I had some help." admitted Levy.

My eyes widened. I grabbed Levy's wrist and dragged her outside the guild.

"Levy-chan! Did you use the bell?" I hissed.

"U-um, uh. Yes?" she squeaked.

"Levy-chan! Don't use it! Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy will find out! Gajeel already said I smelt like Sting." I said instantly clapping my hand over my mouth.

"So you were with Sting huh?" said Levy teasing me. "What did you do?"

"L-Levy-chan! We didn't do anything! He just snuck into my apartment! And slept in my bed."

"Ooohhh?"

My face turned red.

"It wasn't like that!" I shouted walking back into the guild.

Levy, Mira and I talked for the rest of the day. I could see everyone was happier seeing me as my usual self. I headed home when it got dark.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Mira! I'm going on this job!" I said showing her a paper.

"This one a little dangerous. Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah! I was training in the past week."

Mira stamped the job and let me go. The job was just to get rid of a rouge mage from 70,000 jewels. The job was in the forest of Rio. It took about 2 hours to get there. I went into the forest almost right away. I walked for about 10 minutes before running into the mage.

"So you're the mage that the town sent to get rid of me. My name is Aka." said the mage.

"Lucy." I said.

"You're a pretty mage. If you be my woman, I'll let you go."

"As if." I scowled.

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Open, Gate of the-" I didn't get to summon a spirit before I felt myslef freeze.

"What's happening?" I asked trying to move.

"It's called being paralyzed. Now I'm going to have my fun." Aka said grinning wickidly.

He kicked me in the stomach sending me flying into a tree. He picked me up and threw me onto the ground. I coughed out blood. He hit me repeatedly. I realized that after about five kicks, I wasn't paralyzed anymore. I slowly got up.

"You can still move?" he asked bored.

"Yeah. *pant* and I can still beat you. *pant*" I said leaning on a tree for support.

Aka charged at me again. I tried to summon Tarus, but I was too weak to even use magic. What can I do? I felt my neck. The bell!

"This is going to hurt my pride." I murmured.

"Did you say something?" Aka asked.

"Yeah." I said flicking the bell.

A white light appeared in front of me.

"What the-?!" exclaimed Aka.

When the light died down, Sting was in front of me.

"Never thought you would actually use the bell blondie." smirked Sting.

"Shut up. I don't want to die. I never thought that I would ned your help either." I replied.

Aka looked so confused and shocked. His facial expression said 'What's one of the twin dragon slayers' doing here?'.

"Sting can you just help me fight that mage?" I asked too tired to argue.

"Sure. But you owe me." said Sting finishing the job.

About five minutes later, Sting and I tied up the mage and began heading back to town.

"Thank-you so much! Here is your reward." said the mayor handing me the money.

"Here Sting. Take some jewels. You did most of the work." I said handing him the jewels.

"Don't need it." replied Sting.

"Than what do you want?"

"I want to spend an entire day with you."

"No."

"You owe me."

"Fine." I said getting onto the train.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

I let out a sigh.

"I'm bored." I said out loud.

"Why don't you go on a job than?" said Rogue.

"No. They're too easy. Why do you smell a bit different?"

"... I had to help Levy with a job."

"What did she need help with?" I asked smirking.

"Large group of mages."

"You look happy that you were called."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Maybe not happy but less...dull?"

I felt my body start to glow.

"Looks like the princess needs my 'll kill some time." I said smirking. "Later."

Lucy looked like hell. I beat up he guy who madde Lucy feel pain. I told her that she owed me. She didn't look too happy about that. I felt reluctant to let her go back. I told her that she had to spend an entire day with me. Her facial expression almost made me laugh. I headed back to Sabertooth with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter was a lame and a bit short, I'm thinking of better ideas. The next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	5. Chapter 5

NORMAL P.O.V.

Everyone watched the the blone celestial mage's expression change from happiness to shock to rage and then to depression.

"Lu-chan? Are you ok?" asked Levy.

"Levy-chan... I can't believe it..." groaned Lucy.

"You can't believe what?"

Lucy looked around and dragged Levy out of the guild.

"I had to use the bell." Lucy whispered.

"What's so bad about that?" questioned Levy.

"Sting is making me spend the day with him because of it."

" So it's a date?" Levy asked slyly.

"L-Levy-chan! It's not a date!" shouted Lucy getting flustered.

Mira ran out of the guild when she heard the word date.

"Lucy! You didn't tell me you were going on a date." Mira said loudly.

"Mira! Shhh! It's not a date!" Lucy said shushing the takeover Mage.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Mira asked ignoring Lucy's protests.

"I'm not telling you." Lucy said stubbornly.

"Pleeeaaassee?" begged Mira.

Lucy shook her head stubbornly.

"Fine. But I'll find out." Mira said walking back to the bar.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V

As soon as I got back to my apartment, I took a long shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and headed to my room. I let out a scream.

"STING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I shouted.

"Yo! I'm here for the good view." Sting replied looking at my body.

I turned red. I grabbed a light pink summer dress and my under garments and rushed back into the washroom.

"What's the real reason you're here Sting?" I asked crossing my arms.

"To get that date you owe me." Stimg replied pulling me out the door.

I barely had enough time to put on my cowboy boots. Sting dragged me to a small restaurant. I admit that the restaurant had a very nice feeling.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"I helped the owner here before." Sting replied sitting down at a table.

I sat down across from him and looked at te menu.

"Oi Mable!" Sting shouted.

An old looking woman came over.

"It's good to see you again Sting. Who's this lovely young woman?" asked Mable.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia. It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Such a polite young lady too. My name is Mable. Sting you caught yourself a nice one."

Sting smirked. I blushed.

"What can I get you two?" asked Mable.

"My usual steaks." replied Sting instantly.

"Umm... I'll have the chicken salad with Italian dressing." I said.

Mable nodded and headed for the kitchen.

Mable came out with our orders about 10 minutes later. Sting ate as messiy as Natsu did. I took my sweet time eating. After we ate Sting took me to a go-karting race track.

"You're kidding right?" I asked looking at the go-kart.

"Nope. Get in the go kart." Sting said getting in a red go kart.

I just stood there.

"What's wrong? Are you scared that you're going to lose to me at racing?" Sting teased.

"What?! No way! I'll beat you!" I shouted getting into a light blue go kart.

Sting and I spent most of the afternoon at the race track. Sting won all the races. I still tried to beat him even though I knew that he would win. Next I dragged Sting to a photo booth.

"No. I'm not going into a photo booth." said Sting.

"Come on. Pleeeaaase?" I begged giving him puppy dog eyes.

He let out a sigh and followed me. We decided to take four pictures and get two copies of the photos. The first photo Sting wasn't even looking at the camera. Second picture, I was beating Sting up for not looking at the camera. Third photo Sting and I smiled at the camera.

"Ok Heartfillia. It's my turn to have some fun." Sting said.

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek. That was the fourth photo. I blushed like mad at the photo. Sting and I headed for the park and got ice cream. I suddenly had an idea. I scooped up some ice cream and launched it at Sting's face. It hit him right on the cheek. I burst out laughing at his expression. Recovering from the hit, Sting launched his ice cream into my face. It ended up as an ice cream fight. When we were out of ice cream, Sting picked me up and dropped me into the water. I dragged him with me.

"Such a cute couple." some people commented as they passed us.

We stayed in the lake until 8 o'clock.

"Come on." I said laughing. "You can come wash up at my place."

Sting followed me to my apartment.

"You know what?" I said.

"What?" asked Sting.

"Today was actually really fun. Besides getting dropped into a lake."

"So you admit that I'm not so bad to be around."

"Wha-?! I-I never said that!" I said getting flustered.

Sting just laughed. A comfortable silence fell. I opened my door. I quickly looked for some clothes that Gray had stripped off before.

"Why do you have guy clothing?" asked Sting.

"One of my friends strips unconsciously and is always fighting with Natsu in my apartment. How can I not have clothing lying around." I replied. "You can take a shower first."

Sting nodded and walked to the bathroom. A little smile tugged on my lips. Spending the day with Sting really wasn't that bad. It was really fun. I walked to my room. I had never expected to see what I saw. Natsu and Lisanna were having a make out session on my bed. I stood at my door with my mouth hanging open. Natsu noticed my presence.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said face slightly red.

"Hi Lucy." Lisanna greeted her face flushed deep red.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Umm... I just wanted to check on you." Natsu replied.

"I mean, what are you doing making out on my bed?"

"Lisanna was also worried so we both came. Why are you do wet?"

"Oi blondie. It's your turn to shower." Sting said entering my room buttoning up Gray's shirt.

Sting saw Natsu and froze. Natsu saw Sting and widened his eyes with shock.

"Lucy. What is he doing here?" growled Natsu.

"Well what are you doing here?" Sting snapped.

"I'm her best friend. I always come here."

"Best friend my ass."

"What'd you say?" Natsu growled getting ready to fight.

"Get out." I mumbled quietly.

"Did you say something Luce?" asked Natsu.

"I said get out." I repeated louder.

"Shouldn't you be telling him-"

"GET OUT!" I roared cutting Natsu off.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. Lisanna followed him. I slammed the door with all the anger I had bottled up inside of me. As soon as the door closed, I broke down. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. Sting, sensing I didn't want to talk about it, pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest. He just murmured comforting words and let me be.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling or grammar. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	6. Chapter 6

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I woke up trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes. I got up slowly and looked around. I saw a note from Sting.

_Hey Blondie,_

_I went back to Sabertooth in case you're wondering where I went. Yesterday was fun._

_PS: You need to buy more food._

_Sting_

I smiled at the letter andhiss it in my bookcase. I went to the dining table and ate some bread. I grabbed the photos that I took with Sting yesterday and put it in my pocket. Grabbing a jacket, keys, and whip, I skipped to the guild.

"Good morning everyone!" I greeted.

"Lu-chan! How did your date go?" Levy asked slyly.

"Levy-chan! It wasn't a date!" I shouted. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was either."

Levy saw something sticking out of my pocket. She grabbed it and squealed.

"Lu-chan! I like the last picture." Levy said poking me.

I grabbed the photo back an blushed madly.

"Luce! We need to talk!" Natsu shouted bursting into the guild.

"What is it Natsu?" I asked.

"Why was that stupid dragon murderer Sting in your house yesterday?!"

"Natsu. Why are you so worked up? It's just Sting. You, Gray and Erza always come into my apartment."

"Sting is different! He KILLED his dragon. He's no good! So tell me why he was in your apartment!"

"Well what were you doing in my apartment making out with Lisanna on my bed?" I hissed.

Everyone was quiet. Levy and Mira had their mouths open.

"Why were you with Sting?" Natsu asked again.

"Re paying a debt." I replied getting mad.

"What debt?"

"I just had to spend the day with him. That's it."

"So you went on a date with him."

"It wasn't a date! What's with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Why didn't you tell me any of this? And what's in your hand?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

It was the pictures I had taken with Sting. I tried hiding them behind my back but Natsu was faster and grabbed it from me. His mouth fell open.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would be like this! And stop talking about Sting like you know him!" I shouted getting up from my seat taking my photos back.

"Why are you defending him?! And what's with those photos? I'm your partner and best friend!"

"Well than act like it! How long has it been since we last had a proper conversation? How long has it been since we've done a job together? Huh? Tell me Natsu! You're always with Lisanna now."

Natsu was speechless.

"Are you blaming this on Lisanna?" he questioned.

"No. I'm not." I said crossing my arms.

"You are. How can you blame Lisanna for all this?!" Natsu roared. "If you wanted to talk to us than talk to us! If you wanted to go on a job than ask us!" Natsu shouted. "Instead you're acting like a selfish bitch. Just like your dad was. Why are you always blaming things on other people?! I'm glad you're not on my team anymore! You always were and always will be a damsel in distress!"

My eyes widened with shook. My hands fell to my sides. The guild was too quiet.

"O-oh. S-so that's how you thought of me..." I said with a cracking voice. "S-sorry to be a burden. Levy-chan, I'm going home."

Natsu looked shocked at what he just said. He tried to apologize but I waved him off. As soon as he stopped trying, tears pooled out of my eyes.

* * *

LEVY'S P.O.V.

"Levy-chan, I'm going home." Lucy murmured.

I could only stare and nod in shock at what Natsu had said. He tried to apologize but Lucy didn't listen. Natsu came back to the guild looking guilty. I walked up to him recovering from shock. I slapped him . Hard. That snapped everyone out of their state of shock.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW CAN YOU CALL LU-CHAN WEAK AND SELFISH?! NAME ONE TIME! YOU'RE THE WORST! I WOULD FEEL HURT IF THE GUY I LIKED SAID THAT TO ME!" I shouted crying.

"You mean that... Lucy loves me?" Natsu said in shock.

I wanted to hit Natsu again but decided against it. I just stomped to the exit and began searching for Lucy. I searched and searched. I couldn't find her. I flicked my bell.

"Rogue! I need your help! Please!" I begged tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Levy. Calm down. What happened?" Rogue asked.

"Natsu said some things that hurt Lu-chan and than she said that she was going home but she didn't and now I can't find her anywhere!" I cried.

"Levy, it's fine. I'll try to find her."

Rogue and I searched for Licy for hours. At about nine o'clock, Rogue and I stopped for the day. I thanked him a lot. I headed back for the guild.

"Levy did you find Lucy?" Mira asked hopefully.

Everyone looked hopeful. I shook my head and watched them go back to being depressed.

"Hey shrimp. Why do you smell like that Sabertooth bastard?" Gajeel asked.

"I had him try to find Lucy me. We didn't find anything." I replied getting worried that Gajeel might try and destroy something.

"Why that Sabertooth bastard? And what was he doing in Magnolia?"

I didn't have a good answer for that so I just stayed quiet.

"What? Why are you so quiet?" Gajeel asked. "And why didn't you just ask Wendy or me?"

"I didn't ask you because I knew that you wouldn't understand Lu-chan's feelings and Wendy is still on a job." I mumbled.

"So you're saying that you know what she's going through?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like to have your heart broken. And that 'Sabertooth basard' has a name. His name is Rogue."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Becuase he's my friend. And he's nicer than you will ever know."

"Bookworm, I'm warning you to stay away from that guy. Don't talk to that trash again."

"SHUT UP GAJEEL! I won't let you talk about Rogue that way!" I roared catching everyone's attention. "I don't care if you call me annoying names or if you did reject me, I just won't tolerate anything bad said about my friend."

I spun around on my heels and ran out of the guild. I was blinded by tears and ran into the forest. I didn't know how long I ran but I stopped when I bumped into someone. I looked up and gasped.

"Lu-chan!" I cried.

"Levy-chan? what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Lu-chan! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train. I don't know for how long."

"If you're going Lu-chan, than I'm going with you!"

Lucy smiled and thanked me for being such a good friend.

"I'm going to regret this." Lucy groaned.

"Regret what?" I asked confused.

Lucy flicked her bell. Sting was standing in front of her.

"What do you need Blondie?" asked Sting.

"I... I need you to train me." Lucy said.

Sting just had a 'Why' look on his face.

"Sure Blondie. I'll train you. You better not regret it though." Sting said chuckling.

"I need to tell Rogue that I found you!" I exclaimed surprising Lucy.

I flicked my bell and Rogue was in front of me.

"Rogue! I found Lucy! Sting is going to train her! And umm... I was wondering if you could train me too." I said sheepishly.

"Sure." he replied. "Glad you found your friend."

"You guys will be training with us for about a year. We'll be training your stamina and physical strength. We'll get someone else to train you for magic." Sting said.

Lucy and I smiled brightly.

"You guys can stay at our place." Rogue said.

We went onto the train and watched the twin-dragon slayers get motion sickness. I couldn't help but laugh at Rogue. His poker face was replace by a pale and sweaty face. Sting was almost as bad as Natsu.

"You guys have exceeds right?" I asked.

Rogue could only nod. Sting was sleeping and looking green.

"Rogue, you should sleep for a bit." I said.

Again Rogue could only nod. Within minutes he was asleep. I took out a book from Lucy's bag and began reading. I felt something on my head. I looked up. Rogue's head was resting on mines. I stifled a giggle and began to read again.

* * *

**Hey guys. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. Thanks for reading. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	7. Chapter 7

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"You bastard." I panted doing another push up.

It's been a couple days since Sting and Rogue had decided to train me and Levy. Right now, Sting is making me do push ups while sitting on me.

"Come on Blondie. Just another 50." Sting said obviously enjoying the torture.

"ARRRGGG! I'm going to get you one day Sting Eucliffe!" I shouted to no one.

Sting just laughed.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V. (At the guild)

Natsu had immediately regretted what he had said to Lucy. He had tried to chase after her but failed. Levy slapped Natsu and went to go find Lucy. Natsu walked back to the guild a couple hours laterlooking super guilty.

"NATSU! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO LUCY?!" Erza roared.

"I-I don't know. It just slipped out." Natsu stuttered.

"Just slipped out? JUST SLIPPED OUT?! YOU STUPID SALAMANDER!" Gray shouted.

"SHUT UP GAJEEL!" a shout grabbed everyone's attention to the solid script Mage. "I don't care if you call me annoying nicknames or weak! I just won't tolerate you bad-mouthing my friend!"

Everyone was surprised at how loud Levy could get.

"How is that Sabertooth bastard a friend?" Gajeel asked getting pissed.

"HIS NAME IS ROGUE! HE MIGHT NOT BE YOUR FRIEND BUT HE IS MY FRIEND!"

With that, Levy ran out of the guild leaving a very shocked guild. The next couple days at the guild was torture. Lucy and Levy were no where to be found. Natsu and Gajeel had just come back from a long day of searching.

"Dis you find anything?" Mira asked.

Natsu and Gajeel only shook their heads. The loudest guild in Fiore was now the quietest. Natsu didn't do anything. Gray stopped stripping. Erza couldn't even look at her cake. Mira didn't serve at the bar anymore. Elfman didn't mention anything that had to do with being a 'man'. Gajeel was grumpier than usual. Wendy didn't talk anymore. The door banged open making some people jump.

"I'm back everyone!" Makarov announced.

He was greeted by silence.

"What's the matter? What happened?" asked Makarov when he didn't receive a smile.

"Lucy and Levy are missing." Erza said quietly.

Makarov's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I said some stuff I wasn't supposed to say to Lucy." said Natsu not looking at Makarov.

"I pissed of the bookworm." Gajeeld said also not looking at Makarov.

"What caused you to do this?" Makarov asked.

"Natsu got mad that Lucy spent the day with Sting which was according to her 're-paying a debt'. Gajeel got mad that Levy asked for Rogue's help to find Lucy." Mira explained.

"Sabertooth? Why would Sabertooth want anything to do with Fairy Tail mages?" Makarov thought out loud.

"We don't know that Master." Erza said.

Makarov went into his office without a word and cried silent years hoping that his children would come home safe.

* * *

BACK TO STING, LUCY, ROGUE AND LEVY... (Still normal p.o.v.)

(time skip 10 months)

Lucy and Levy were scarfing down food like Sting. The two Fairy Tail mages had picked up a lot of tips while fighting,physical strength and had their magic go up quite a bit. One of the things they also picked up was Sting's eating habits.

"Levy-chan should slow down. Fro doesn't want you to choke." Frosch said.

"Don't worry Frosch. I won't choke. Thanks for your concern." Levy said with half her mouth full.

Levy had met Frosch about a week of training. She had liked the cosplaying exceed right away. Lucy on the other hand didn't like Sting's red exceed Lector. He was constately boasting about Sting and teasing Lucy none stop.

"Two more months of training with you guys and than it's off to train our magic." Lucy said.

"We'll be going with you. Our magic needs a little brush up." Sting said.

Lucy spat out her food.

"What?! I have to spend more time with you?! NOOOO!" Lucy cried to the sky.

"You know you love spending time with me." Sting said smirking at the reaction he had gotten.

"Lu-chan, it's not that bad. Me, Rogue, Frosch and Lector will be there too." Levy said trying to calm her friend.

TIME SKIP...(8 months into training magic)

-BAM- -BOOM- -CRASH-

Rocks and boulders were flying everywhere.

"Stop! Enough practice for today." announced Arika.

Sting and Lucy stopped and headed back to the hut. Both blonde mages turned out to be very destructful, while Levy and Rogue caused less destruction. Akira was a middle-aged woman who had agreed to train the four for a year.

"Four more months Levy-chan." Lucy sighed drinking her soup.

"Yeah. Than we head back for Fairy Tail." Levy saia chugging some water.

Levy and Lucy could control the four elements, water, fire, air and earth. Lucy was good at physically fighting while Levy was better with weapons. Levy could solid script dragons and Lucy had dragon gate keys.

Sting yawned loudly.

"What? Are you tired from fighting me?" Lucy taunted.

"You wish. I'll fight you right now to prove it." Sting said getting up.

Both blondes were hit in the head with a frying pan.

"Don't fight in my house. Last time you destroyed it. If you want to fight, fight tomorrow."

"Stupid old hag." Sting mumbled.

They group of six (Because of Lector and Frosch) ate dinner in silence. They went to bed early.

"Ne, Rogue?" Levy started.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Do you think that we'll see each other again after this?"

"Levy-chan! Of course we will." Lucy butted in.

"Shut up you stupid blonde." Sting growled.

"You're stupid too!" Lucy said wacking Sting with her pillow.

They started a pillow fight with each other. Not wanting to get caught up in it, Levy and Rogue shifted into a corner.

"We will meet again after this Levy." Rogue said.

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER...

"ugh... I feel sick..." Sting groaned holding his stomach.

Rogue said nothing but was feeling just as bad as Sting did. Lucy and Levy still laughed at their pathetic state.

"You look pathetic!" Lucy laughed. "Not so high and mighty now are you Sting?"

"Shut up. *pant* I'll get you. *pant*" Sting gasped out.

"Yeah yeah. Just go to sleep. I don't want you to puke on me." Lucy said lowering Sting's head onto her lap.

Sting would never admit it but he liked the way Lucy smelt. Se still smelt like strawberries. Her scent changed a little. Instead of vanilla, she smelt like the forest. Fresh and crisp. Rogue also liked the way Levy smelt. She still had a faint smell of ink from all the books she reads and had her natural almond butter smell. Spending so much time in the forest, Levy also smelt like flowers. The train arrived at Sting and Rogue's stop.

"Bye Rogue! Bye Frosch! Bye Lector! Bye Sting! Hope to see you soon!" Lucy and Levy shouted waving from their seats.

Sting and Rogue just have them a quick wave and headed back for Sabertooth. A couple hours later, Levy and Lucy arrived at Magnolia.

"Careful Levy-chan. We don't want anyone to know we're back yet." Lucy said slipping on a hooded cloak.

Levy nodded and did the same thing. They walked to Lucy's old apartment building and requested a new room. The two girls had decided to share a place. Taking thier key they walked to their room. It was a light lavender color. It was a pretty basic room. A bunk bed, sofa, tv, kitchen, dining room, desk, one washroom and a bookshelf. It was already late by the time Lucy and Levy had gotten their room. The girls quickly changed into PJ's and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	8. Chapter 8

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Lu-chan hurry up!" Levy shouted.

"Ok ok! Let's go!" Lucy said putting on her hooded cloak.

Levy did the same thing and headed out the door. The two hooded figures opened the door to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was as loud as ever. Stuff was flying around.

"Is your master around?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. He's just in his office. Who are you?" Mira asked.

"You'll find out soon." Levy said following Lucy.

The two girls entered without knocking.

"May I help you?" Makarov asked.

"Master we're back." Lucy said pulling down her hood.

Makarov looked like he was about to get a heart attack.

"You're back." he cried. "Where did you go?"

"We went to train with some... friends?" Lucy said saying the last word more of a question than a statement.

"Let's go introduce you to the guild." Makarov said leading Lucy and Levy out of his office.

The guild looked at the two new comers. One had short choppy blonde hair (like Ashley Benson), chocolate brown eyes, had a large biege sweater that went of both shoulders, light blue denim jeans and black lace up combat boots. The other girl was short, had long wavy/curly blue hair that went to her waist, an off the shoulder red shirt, black denim jeans, rock socks that went to her mid-thigh and black combat boots.

"L-Lucy? Levy?" Mira said.

"We're back!" Lucy and Levy said together.

The entire guild crushed them in hugs.

"LET'S PARTY FOR THEIR RETURN!" someone announced.

The entire guild cheered. Mira served drinks.

"Ne Lucy, Levy, where did you go?" Mira asked.

"Some forest. We trained there." Levy said.

"Who did you train with?"

"Ah ha ha ha. Look Levy, isn't the guild big." Lucy said avoiding the question. "By the way Mira, where's Team Natsu and Gajeel?"

"Gajeel should be back from a job tomorrow and Team Natsu should be back just about-"

The guild doors flew open.

"We're back everyone!" Natsu announced.

"-now." Mira finished.

Team's Natsu's eyes darted around wondering why everyone was partying. Their eyes landed on Lucy and Levy.

"L-Lucy? LUCE!" Natsu shouted launching himself at Lucy. She fell off her chair.

"Natsu! Welcome back!" Lucy welcomed.

Natsu kept apologizing for what he said two years ago.

Team Natsu launched themselves at Lucy and Levy knocking them both down.

"Wahh! Lucy! Don't leave ever again!" Happy cried.

"Don't worry Happy. I won't leave." Lucy said hugging the crying exceed.

Team Natsu let go of her and began to party more.

"Lucy! I want you to fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"Oi flame-brain. She just came back. Let her rest." Gray said.

"Natsu. You don't know what you're getting into." Levy said worridly.

"I'll fight you." Lucy said grining.

Natsu and Lucy went outside the guild.

"Don't go easy on me Natsu." Lucy said getting into a fighting position.

Natsu charged at Lucy. He aimed a punch at her which was engulfed in fire. Lucy caught the attack bare handed. Everyone was shocked. They were even more surprised when Natsu's flames disappeared.

"My turn." Lucy said grinning.

Rocks covered her fist as she punched Natsu in the gut sending him flying into the guild. Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu shouted running back to kick Lucy.

Lucy ate the fire off Natsu's attack and pinned him to the ground.

"I win." Lucy said.

Levy sighed in relief. At least Lucy didn't destroy to many things.

"WOW! Lucy! That was amazing! What type of magic was that?" Wendy asked.

"That was element magic. Levy and I can control the elements." Lucy replied.

"How many keys do you have?"

"I have all 12 zodiac keys and 73 silver keys. I have dragon gate keys too. Levy still does her solid script, but it's stronger. She can summon dragons."

"Can I see Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"I want to see Grandinee!" Wendy added.

"Open, gate of the Dragon, Igneel!"

"Solid Script: Grandinee!"

Two large dragons appeared. Wendy and Natsu cried and hugged their foster parents.

"Where did you go to train?" Bisca asked.

"Some forest." Levy replied.

"Who did you train with?" Macao asked.

"Look! Food!" Lucy said dragging Levy to the bar.

The guild looked confused of why they didn't answer the question.

"Mira! Can I have some food?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Mira replied handing Levy and Lucy lasagna.

Lucy and Levy shoveled down the food.

"Do you two still like you-know-who?" Mira asked slyly.

Levy and Lucy choked on their food.

"M-Mira! I don't like him that way anymore!" Levy said coughing.

"Same!" Lucy choked out.

At around 11:30 pm, Lucy and Levy headed home.

"Everyone is still the same aren't they?" Levy said.

"Yeah. I'm glad they're still the same." Lucy said.

"Do you think that we'll see Sting and Rogue again?" Levy asked after some silence.

"To be honest, I already kind of miss them. I hope we do see them soon." Lucy sighed.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER...

"Mira! Can I have some juice?" Lucy called out.

"Me too!" Levy said sitting next to Lucy.

Mira handed them their drinks. A little boy came into the guild and handed a note to Lucy and ran out of the guild.

_Hey blondie._

_Duck for cover. Rogue and I are coming for a visit. The doors will be knocked down in_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

-BOOM-

The doors came crashing down. Dust flew everywhere. Everyone got into battle mode. When the dust cleared, Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch were standing at the door. Everyone was speechless.

"Sting you idiot!" Lucy yelled breaking the silence. "If you're going to use a door, use it properly!"

"If that anyway to greet someone you haven't seen in over a month?" Sting asked walking towards Lucy. "And you just told me to use a door. You didn't say how you wanted me to use a door."

"Shut up!"

"That's not very nice blondie."

The two blondes began to argue.

"Levy-chan! Fro misssed you!" Frosch cried.

"Hi Frosch. It's nice to see you two again." Levy said greeting Rogue.

Rogue just grunted.

"Can I at least have a 'hello'." Levy pouted.

"Nice to see you again too Levy." Rogue said cracking a small smile patting her in the head.

"Stay away from her." Gajeel growled pulling Levy back.

"G-Gajeel. It's ok. Rogue won't hurt me." Levy said trying to calm the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel didn't listen. He launched an iron fist at Rogue. Rogue just stood there. Levy ran in front of Rogue and stopped Gajeel's attack.

"Gajeel stop it. I won't let you hurt my friend." Levy said.

"Move out of the way shrimp." Gajeel hissed.

Ley shook her head.

Rogue grabbed Levy's wrist and moved her out of the way of Jet's attack.

"T-thanks Rogue." Levy scammered.

"Is Levy-chan ok?" Frosch asked.

"I'm fine Frosch."

Back at Lucy and Sting, Erza, Gray and Natsu were attacking Sting who was only dodging their attacks. Erza attacked him in the front. Sting jumped back and didn't notice Gray and Natsu getting ready for an attack.

"Sting!" Lucy shouted jumping to help Sting.

Lucy made Natsu and Gray's attack disapear and kicked them both in the stomach.

"Luce! What are you doing protecting the enemy?" Natsu asked.

"Well what are you doing trying to kill my... whatever he is." Lucy asked.

"Hey!" Sting shouted.

"Fine. I won't let you hurt my one of my partners."

"What is the meaning of this?" Makarov asked.

"Lucy and I just stopped a fight." Levy said.

"What happened?"

"Sting decided to be an idiot and came to the guild for a visit. Gajeel got angry that Rogue and Levy were talking and Natsu, Gray and Erza just tried to kill Sting." Lucy explained.

"How is Sting one of your partners?" Mira asked.

"Uhh.. Well... Rogue and Sting were the ones who trained us and umm... we kinda just became partners." Levy admitted sheepishly.

"Is that true Lucy?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Well. Than I say it's ok!"

"WHAT?! You can't be serious!" Team Natsu and Gajeel yelled.

"What happened to your hair?" Sting asked Lucy frowning.

"I had Cancer cut it after you and Rogue went back to Sabertooth." Lucy replied.

"I liked it better long."

"I don't care about what you like." Lucy pouted turning slightly red.

Sting let out a laugh.

"Sorry Heartfillia. Short hair looks good on you too." said Sting.

Lucy blushed and began a fight with Sting. Meanwhile, Levy and Rogue talked about what happened in the past month. What the four mages didn't know was what was going on through Mira's head.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	9. Chapter 9

NORMAL P.O.V.

The next couple days were chaotic. Sting and Rogue were constantly at the guild.

"Levy-chan. Can Fro have a fish?" Frosch asked.

"Of course Frosch." Levy said solid scripting a fish.

Rogue sat beside the small bluenette. She was always so kind to Frosch and everyone else. The shadow dragon slayer was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Levy talking to him.

"-gue. Rogue." Levy said waving her had in front of his face.

Rogue looked at her.

"Are you ok? You weren't responding when I called you." Levy said worried.

"Sorry. I was thinking." Rogue said.

"Listen up brats! The Fairy Ball is going to be in a week. Everyone must come." Makarov announced.

Levy glanced at Rogue who still had a blank face on. He looked at her. Levy looked away blushing.

"Do you want to go together?" Rogue asked.

Levy's heartbeat sped up. She opened her mouth to say yes but someone beat her to it.

"She says yes!" Mira shouted.

Levy flushed a deeper red and nodded. Rogue gave a small smile and talked to Levy about books.

"The Fairy Ball is coming up huh?" Lucy said. "I wonder who I should go with."

"Obviously with me." Sting smirked.

"No." Lucy said.

"I'm hurt." Sting faked a hurt voice.

"If you're not going with Sting I have some plans for you Lucy." said Mira.

"I-I'm going with Sting." Lucy said quickly.

Mira smiled evilly. Her plan was now set in motion.

"Sneak attack!" Sting shouted tickling Lucy.

Lucy let out a small shriek and fell to the ground. Sting kneeled beside her and tickled her some more.

"St-stop! You-you're ki-killing me." Lucy gasped out.

"It's what you get for shooting me down before." Sting said.

About 5 minutes later he stopped tickling her. Lucy's laughter died down.

"I'm tired now. I can't even get up to sit." Lucy grumbled.

Sting let out a chuckle and pulled Lucy onto his lap.

"Now you have a seat." Sting teased.

Lucy's heart rate went upand she blushed. She didn't even try to remove Sting's arms circling around her waist.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsu roared.

"Nothig Lucy doesn't like." Sting replied pulling Lucy closer.

Lucy flushed deeper red. Natsu aimed a punch at Sting. Sting removed one of his arms around Lucy's waist and stopped the punch. He flipped Natsu onto his back.

"Don't forget Natsu. I also trained for two years with Lucy. And if she beat you, that means so can I." Sting said.

"Lucy! Come to Fairy Hills tonight! We're having a slumber party! Bring your boyfriend too!" Mira said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

TIMESKIP TO PARTY(Lucy's pov)

"We're going to play truth or dare first!" Mira announced excitedly.

"Truth or dare Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Truth." I replied instantly.

"Who did you have your first kiss with?"

"I haven't had my first kiss yet." I murmured sheepishly.

"Seriously?! Sting! Kiss her!" Mira commanded.

"WHAT?! NO!" Sting and I shouted at once.

"Levy-chan, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Umm... Dare." she replied.

"I dare you... to kiss Rogue on the cheek right now." I said smiling evilly.

She turned red and looked at Rogue who had a faint splash of red on his cheeks. Levy have him a quick peck and looked at the ground feeling embarrassed.

"Mira, truth or dare?" Levy asked.

"Truth." Mira replied.

"How much do you like Freed?"

It was Mira's turn to blush. Unfortunetly Freed was in the bathroom.

"I like him as much as Erza loves her cake." Mira said.

The game of truth or dare ended about an hour later.

"It's time for seven minutes of heaven!" Mira said excitidely.

I groaned knowing that Mira had rigged the game. Erza was first. The bottle pointed at Jellal. Apperntly Jellal had gotten out of jail and joined Fairy Tail. We watched from a lacrimal powered camera. We saw Erza confess to Jellal and than share a kiss. The next pair that went in was Gray and Juvia. Of course Juvia was going all crazy. I sighed when Gray didn't even do anything except move a little to put more space between him and Juvia. It was my turn next. I spun the bottle knowing it would point at Sting. And I was right.

"You two enjoy your seven minutes of heaven." Mira sang literally throwing me and Sting into the closet.

I landed on top of him.

"S-sorry. I'll get off of you." I said trying to get up.

Sting's arms circled around me for the second time of the day.

"Don't go yet. You're like a big fluffy warm blanket." Sting whispered in my ear.

"So you're that I'm fat?" I pouted.

"No. I'm calling you warm." Stinf replied playing with my hair.

He twisted a lock of my hair between his fingers. He would sometimes brush his fingers on my neck sending shivers down my spine. I glances at Sting who was still playing with my hair. Sting was really good looking. I Unconciously brought my hand up to his hair. It was softer than I thought.

"You're hair is so soft." I murmured looking at his hair like it was the most amazimg thing in the world.

He laughed. I touched his scar.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Some crazy fan girl pulled a knife on me when I rejected her a couple years ago." he replied.

I burst out laughing.

"The great Sting Eucliffe got scarred by a crazy fangirl?" I laughed.

"Hey! You can't blame me for being such a good looking guy at the age of 13." Sting said.

I laughed t his comment. The door opened.

"Oh my. Looks like you two are getting quite cozy." Mira teased.

I realized the position I was in. I was on top of Sting, one hand on his face and one hand tangled in his hair. Sting had his arm around my waist and one hand on the back to my head. I felt my face heat up. I got up quickly and went back to my spot with Sting beside me. It was Levy's turn next. The bottle pointed at Rogue. They both walked in with their face slightly flushed.

* * *

IN THE CLOSET...

"Mira rigged this." Levy grumbled.

Rogue grunted. There wasn't much room in the closet. Levy twisted around trying to get more space but ended up falling against Rogue. Rogue didn't do anything to move her away. He just let Levy lean against him. Even in the dark Rogue could tell that Levy was blushing. He decided to tease her a little bit.

"You're still as clumsy as ever." he whispered into Levy's ear.

Levy flushed a dark shade of red in response.

"I-is that a bad thing?" Levy pouted.

Rogue slipped a small chuckle.

"Are you feeling ok? Your face is red." Rogue said bringing his hand up to Levy's forehead.

He was rewarded with a deeper blush.

"Y-you're teasing me." Levy said realizing. "Why?"

"You laughed when I got motion sickness." Rogue replied.

Levy laughed at the memory.

"Who knew that the all mighty shadow dragon would look so funny sweating and look paler than usual." Levy teased.

Rogue frowned. He didn't like looking weak in front of Levy.

"At least I don't eat like Sting." Rogue replied.

Levy stopped laughing. It was true that she had accidentally adopted Sting's eating habits.

"I really missed you and Froschyou know?" Levy said after a couple moments of silence.

"Than why didn't you call me? You have the bell right?" Rogue said touching the bell around Levy's neck.

Levy felt tingles running through her body when Rogue touched her neck.

"I didn't call you because I thought you were busy. And that I might be bothering you." Levy replied.

"You do know that most of the time, Sting and I have nothing to do at Sabertooth. We go on jobs maybe one or two times a month." Rogue informed her.

"Really?"

Rogue nodded. A comfortable silence came over them. Mira opened the door.

"Times up." she said.

Rogue and Levy came out of the closet.

"So that's what the bells were." Lisanna said.

"Yeah. We didn't tell you guys because back then, the Grand Magic Games had just ended. And there was high tension between out guilds." said Lucy.

Se glanced atimer time. 1:47am.

"I'm going to sleep." Lucy said yawning.

She settled down in her spot. The others did the same. As soon as Lucy closed her eyes, sleep over took her. Unconciously, Lucy snuggled closer to Sting feeling his warmth.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling or grammar. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	10. Chapter 10

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I snuggled closer to my pillow. It felt warm and comforting. Than it moved. Wait moved? I opened my eyes. I came face to face with Sting. I blinked. I rubbed my eyes. He was still there. I tried getting up but Sting's grip only tightened. I squirmed a bit more before givin up. I let out a sigh and studied his face.

"Like what you see princess?" Sting asked opening one eye.

"Wha- No! How long were you awake?" I asked embarrassed.

"Since you've been awake." Sting replied.

I felt my face heat up.

"Just get up. I need to get back to the guild." I said getting up again.

"No~" Sting whined. "Stay. You're warm."

Sting hugged me tighter.I felt my face heat up more. Being in Sting's arms was surprising comfortable. I pushed the thought out of my head and pried Sting's arms off. I changed quickly and brushed my teeth. By the time I was done, Sting still wasn't up. In the end I had to practically drag Sting to the guild.

"Good morning Lucy, Sting." Mira greeted.

"Morning Mira." I grunted dropping Sting on a chair. "Can I have some water and pancakes?"

Mira went to get the food.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said coming up to me.

"Hi Levy-chan." I said.

"So what took you do long? What did you do with Sting?" Levy said wiggling her eyebrows.

"L-Levy-chan! We didn't do anything!" I hissed blushing.

"Come on. There's no need to hide it." Sting said wrapping his arms around me.

Mira and Levy squealed. I groaned and turned to my food.

"You bastard! What did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu shouted his entire body erupting into flames.

"Nothing she didn't like. I was very gentle." Sting said smirking.

Levy and Mira squealed again. Natsu's flame grew more. I choked on my food.

"Sting! You idiot! We didn't do anything!" I shouted hitting Sting on the head. "I'm going to kill you!"

Sting ran away while Natsu and I chased him. Sting smacked Natsu and pushed him across the guild. He jumped in front of me causing me to crash into his chest.

"Ow!" I yelped falling onto my butt.

Sting just kneeled down and tickled me.

"He-hey! St-stop!" I gasped out.

Sting tickled me for about five minutes before flopping to the ground beside me.

"You're such and ass." I said.

"I try." he replied getting up.

"Help me up. I'm tired."

He gave me his hand. I took it. He pulled me up a little to quickly and I stumbled into Sting.

"You know if you wanted a hug, you could have just asked or one." said Sting.

"Sh-shut up. I don't want a hug from you." I said.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. I let out a gasp and clutched my head.

"Hey are you ok?" Sting asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache." I replied.

"Team Natsu, Lucy and Levy, please come to my office." Makarov announced.

We entered his office.

"What is it gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I want you to take out the dark assasination guild called dead skull. They have been killing too many people." Makarov replied.

"Can me and Lucy bring our partners?" Levy asked.

"Who might your partners be?" Makarov asked.

"Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch."

"If that is what you wish."

"Master, you can't be serious! We can't bring Sabertooth." Erza said.

"I agree." Gray said.

"I won't won't work with those dragon murderers." Natsu said angrily.

"Hold your tongue Natsu!" I snapped shocking everyone but Levy. "Our partners are coming whether you like it or not."

"Well, the dark guild is in the city of Sparks. About 8 hours away train ride from here." Makarov said clearing his throat.

"Dammit Luce! Why do you like them so much?!" Natsu shouted at me.

"Why do you hate them so much?!" I challenged.

"They killed their dragons! You talk about Sting like you love him or something. Same with you Levy. You guys are always hanging around those dragon slayers!"

Levy and I turned scarlet.

"I-It's not like that." I murmured.

"Than why are you and Levy red? Gray asked.

"Why are you in only your boxers?" Levy challenged.

"Luce, why are you defending Sabertooth? Remember what Minerva did to you. Sting was laughing at you. He said he was proud to have killed his dragon!" Natsu said.

"That was fake forced laughter! He even apologized for Minerva!" I shouted getting pissed. "And you say that he was proud to have murdered his own dragon?! He's not! He didn't murder his dragon either!"

Seeing Team Natsu's confused face I grabbed a key while Levy grabbed her pen.

"Open, gate of the Dragon, Daylight!"

"Solid Script: Dragon, Nightshade!"

Two large dragons appeared. One was pure white with golden yellow eyes. The other was pure black with dark blue eyes. Everyone gaped a the dragons.

"Hey Blondie. I thought I told you not to tell anyone that you have my dragon." Sting said walking into the office.

"Levy." Rogue said.

"Sorry but Team Natsu kept saying untrue things and I... I got angry. Sorry Sting." I murmured looking down.

"It's fine. Thanks for sticking up for me Blondie." Sting said.

"I-I'm sorry Rogue! I didn't keep my word! I'm sorry!" Levy said bowing down.

"Levy. It's fine. I'm not angry. You don't need to apologize so much." Rogue said.

"Ahem. Since that's done, I would like you to leave after the Fairy Ball in a couple days." Makarov said clearing his throat.

"Natsu,next time you talk bad about our partners, I will take care of you personally." I hissed.

I was about to leave the office but something strong pinned me to the wall. My hands were above my head. Natsu was looking at me fiercely.

"What are you-?!"

I was cut off by Natsu kissing me roughly. My eyes widened with shock. Natsu just took my first kiss. I pushed him off a little.

"Stop-"

I was cut off again by another kiss from Natsu. I struggled. I coulnd't get my arms free. I began to panic. Suddenly the weight was lifted away. I fell to the ground trembling. Natsu hit a table making the guild jump.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to Lucy you stupid Salamander?" Sting growled.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. Natsu just got up and walked out the guild.

"My first kiss... My first kiss was taken away..." I murmured.

I barely noticed the tears running out of my eyes. Sting had seen Natsu kiss me. I shut my eyes tightly as Sting walked towards me. I expected Sting to yell at me. Surprisingly, Sting didn't yell at me. Instead, he just hugged me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I shook my head and cried as Sting held me tighter.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

I couldn't process what happened. One moment Lucy was threatening Natsu and the next Natsu had her pinned against a wall and was KISSING her. I saw her push him away but Natsu just kissed her again. I felt my blood boil. I wanted to rip Natsu's head off. I saw panic flash through Lucy's face. I ran up to them and punched Natsu out of Makarov's office.

"What the fuck to you think you're doing to Lucy?" I hissed eyes narrowing.

Natsu landed onto a table making the guild jump. Natsu just got up and stalked out of the guild. I considered chasing after him but Lucy stopped me.

"My first kiss... My first kiss was taken..." she murmured.

I approached her. She flinched away and shut her eyes. I kneeled down beside her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head and cried into my shirt. I hugged her tighter.

_I won't let anyone ever hurt you_ again. I promised myself.

* * *

**He guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	11. Chapter 11

LUCY'S P.O.V.

Sting never left my side. He was constantley with me and I was happy like that. When Natsu tried talking to me, Sting would direct me somewhere else. The Fairy Ball is tomorrow.

"Sting, can I spend the day with Levy so I can get a dress for the Fairy Ball?" I asked.

"Sure. Just be careful. You know how to call me." Sting replied.

I smiled and ran to Levy.

"Levy-chan! Let's go!" I said.

Levy and I walked to three different stores. I saw a dress that caught my eye. It was a pale yellow halter dress. The front stopped a little above the knee and the back flowed down to my feet.

"Levy-chan! I found one!" I shouted.

"Already?" Levy asked coming over. "Wow... That would look great on you!"

I beamed at her and went to try it on. It fit perfectly. I bought it. Levy and I went to the next store. Levy found a dark red strapless bell dress wit a medium sized bow in the front. We shopped the entire afternoon. I looked at the time.

"Levy-chan, I think we should go back now. It's almost seven." I said.

Levy nodded and followed me back to my apartment. I opened the door and screamed. Sting and Rogue were in our aprtment.(Lucy and Levy live together.)

"Sting! What are you doing here?!" I shouted. "Why are you eating my food?!"

"I'm here because I don't want to stay at your guild. Plus it's easier to keep an eye on you." Sting replied stuffing his face with chips.

I facepalmed myself and put my dress away.

"I'm not letting you sleep on my bed. Sleep on the couch." I told Sting. "Rogue can sleep with you Levy."

Levy turned completly red. Rogue had a splash of red on his face. Sting and I snickered at their reaction. To my surprise, Rogue and Levy did share a bed. I made a mental note to tell Mira. I made sure that Sting was on the couch before I climbed into bed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

I opened my eyes. I saw Sting beside me. Again. I groaned and slowly crawled out of bed. What is it with people and my bed. I glanced at Rogue and Levy. They were cuddling. I giggled silently and took a picture. I looked at Sting. He was so cute!

_Wait... WHAT?! Did I just call Sting CUTE?!_ I thought to myself.

I smacked my head and took a bath. When I got out, Levy, Rogue and Sting were still sleeping. I left a note on the table and walked to the guild.

"Mira!" I called out excitedly.

"Good morning Lucy. You seem happy! Did something good happen?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. Look!" I replied showing Mira the picture of Rogue and Levy cuddling.

Mira squealed.

"Juvia! Cana! Wendy! Come here!" Mira called out.

I showed them the picture. They squealed. I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"Who knew Rogue could get a girlfriend before me!" a voice said.

"Sting! Good morning!" I said happily.

"Someone's happy." Sting chuckled.

"We'll leave you two love birds to yourselves." Mira said.

I turned red realizing that Sting's arm was still around me.

"Luce!" I heard someone call.

I tensed up and turned around.

"H-hey Natsu." I murmured.

"Go away Natsu. Lucy doesn't want to talk to you." Sting growled moving in front of me.

"Sting it's fine." I said.

Sting reluctantly moved beside me.

"Luce. I'm really sorry that I kissed you like that. I really am. Please don't be mad." Natsu begged.

"Natsu, I'm not angry. I'm just upset that my first kiss was taken like that." I said.

"Luce... I... I'm sorry." Natsu said again before walking back to Erza and Gray.

"Are you ok?" Sting asked.

"I'm fine. I can't be upset over such a little thing right? The Fairy Ball is tonight!" I replied.

Sting nodded. Sting and I spent the entire day at the guild talking. Or arguing and getting into fights. The ball was at 7pm so at 6:30pm, everyone was shooed out. Sting and walked back to my apartment. Levy and Rogue were sitting a the table playing a card game.

"Hey guys! We need to get ready for the Fairy Ball." I said.

Rouge and Levy stopped their card game.

"I'm going to change so Sting, Rogue out!" I ordered.

They grabbed thier tuxedos and left. I grabbed my dress and walked into the washroom. I barely got my dress on before another splitting headache hit me. I sank down to the ground clutching my head.

"Ow..." I murmured.

I stayed in the washroom for a couple minutes before the head ache subsided. I put on some mascara and eyeliner and summoned Cancer.

"How would you like your hair today? ebi~" Cancer asked.

"Can you curl my hair?" I asked.

Cancer nodded and began working on my hair. Ten minutes later he was done. I sent him back and walked out of the washroom. Levy was done as well. Sting and Rogue were outside our bedroom. I blushed when I saw Sting. He was wearing a black tux with black slacks and a pale yellow dress shirt with the first 3 buttons un-done. Rogue was dressed similarly except a red dress shirt.

"Well, are you ladies ready to go?" Sting asked.

I rolled my eyes and headed out the door. The guild looked amazing. There were purple and white streamers and balloons everywhere, a large dance floor and lots of food and drinks.

"Levy! You didn't tell me you were dating Rogue!" Mira shouted.

"Wha-? We're not dating!" Levy exclaimed.

"Than why were you guys cuddling?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"You and Sting were cuddling too!" Levy replied.

It was my turn to turn red. The girls squealed. I groaned and walked away.

"Lucy!" Erza called out.

"Hey Erza. Do you have a date for tonight?" I asked.

Erza turned red and nodded.

"Eh?! Really?! Who?" I asked.

A blue haired man came up behind Erza.

"Don't tease my date like that." he said.

"EH?! Jellal?!" I shouted.

Jellal chuckled.

"Nice to see you again Lucy. Are you with someone tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied turning around only to see Sting, Natsu and Gajeel fighting. "He's the blonde one fighting with Natsu and Gajeel. One sec. I'll be right back."

I ran over to the fight and hit them on the head.

"OW!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Sting! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. They started it." Sting whined rubbing his head.

"What?! That is not true. You started it!" Natsu shouted.

"Stop fighting!" I shouted.

I sank down to my knees and pretended to cry.

"I- I can't believe that you guys would fight." I cried.

"L-Lucy. D-don't cry! We won't fight anymore! We promise. So stop crying." Sting, Natsu and Gajeel said.

"Ok! Let's go find Rogue and Levy." I said pulling Sting's arm.

"Wait... So you wern't crying? You were faking it so we wouldn't fight anymore?" Sting asked.

"Yep!" I replied. "Oh! I want you to meet someone! Erza! Jellal!"

They came over.

"Sting, this is Jellal. He's Erza's date." I said.

Erza turned red. We laughed and heard the music change. It was a slow song.

"May I have this dance princess?" Sting asked.

"Of course Prince Eucliffe." I replied taking his hand.

I didn't notice that Mira had stuck a mistletoe above me and Sting.

"Lucy. You have to kiss Sting." said Mira.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

She pointed to the mistletoe above me.

"B-but it's not Christmas!" I protested.

"Rules are rules Lucy." Sting said.

I looked at him. He lowered his lips onto mine. It wasn't like Natsu's kiss. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable or scared. It made me feel tingly and warm. I barely heard the whoops behind me and Sting. Sting pulled away.

"I love you Lucy." Sting whispered into my ear.

I turned redder. If that was even possible.

"I love you too Sting." I replied.

He swooped down for another kiss.

"Baka." I murmured when he pulled away.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, spelling or grammar. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	12. Chapter 12

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Bye you guys! We'll see you soon!" I shouted waving good bye to Fairy Tail.

It was two days after the Fairy Ball and Sting and I are a couple. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Sting, Rogue, me and the exceeds are heading out to destroy the dark guild Dead Skull. Right after we boarded the train, Natsu, Rogue and Sting got motion sickness. Levy and I burst out laughing.

"D-demons." Sting and Rogue gasped out.

"S-sorry, it's just no matter how many times I see you get motion sickness it's still funny." Levy said laughing at Rogue.

Rogue shot her a glare.

"Sorry. You can rest on my lap." Levy said.

Rogue had a small tiny of red on his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by me and Sting. We smirked.

"Do you want to rest on my lap too?" I asked Sting.

"Yes." was all he could say.

I giggled at him and decided to rest myself.

_LUCY'S DREAM..._

_Where am I? I thought. I was in a completly black room. I walked around searching for an exit. I saw a light. I walked towards it. I was face to face with a black foggy blob. It had eyes darker than the room and a wicked and bloody smile. I tried screaming but my voice wouldn't come out. I tried moving away but my body wouldn't listen to me. I blob changed into a picture. In the picture there was a girl with short blonde hair, cold black eyes and large black and red scythe. I blinked a couple times before realizing that was me. I picture changed. It was now showing me cutting down Natsu. _

_"No!" I screamed. "Natsu!" _

_The picture changed again showing me cutting down Gray, Erza and Rogue._

_"Stop it! Don't show me anymore!" I shouted trying to close my eyes._

_The picture changed again showing me stabbing Levy in the stomach._

_"Levy-chan!" I shouted. _

_Tears streaked my face as the picture changed again._

_"No... Please not him..." I begged._

_The picture changed into a video. I had cut Sting multiple times. Sting kept getting up._

_"Stop getting up..." I whispered._

_Sting charged. He got close to me. Face to face. Blood splattered everywhere. A sword was driven through Sting's chest._

_"NO! STING!" I shouted._

_Sting was barely standing. _

_"I love you Lucy." Sting said before collapsing._

_I screamed and managed to shut my eyes. The last thing I heard was an evil cackling._

"-cy. Lucy! Wake up!" someone shouted.

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned.

"What...?" I managed to croak out.

"Are you ok Lucy? You were screaming." Erza said.

"I-I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I replied.

My friends didn't look convinced but didn't ask anymore. I felt a hand on my cheek.

"Are you sure?" Sting asked.

"Yeah. You don't need to worry." I replied smiling.

Sting dropped his hand down and tried getting back to sleep. A couple hours later, we arrived at the town. Sting, Natsu and Rogue dashed off the train an lay down on the ground. We walked to our hotel and settled in for the night.

"Tomorrow, we'll locate the guild. Than go around town and try to find out more about the guild. We'll attack at 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. We wake up at 7 am. Got it?" Erza asked.

We nodded and went to out rooms. I was still a bit shaken from my dream. It seemed so real. I looked at my hand and clenched it into a fist. I closed my eyes and told myself that it was just a dream.

"Lu-chan. Are you ok?" Levy asked breaking my train of thought.

" I'm fine." I replied unclenching my fist.

I changed into PJ's and climbed into bed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

We walked to the mountains. Sting, Natsu and Rogue were trying to sniff out the guild. We were on the mountain for almost 3 hours before finding it. Erza marked a rock and told us to meet there at 2. We split up and headed back to town.

"Excuse me?" I asked old man.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Do you have any information about the dark guild on the mountains?"

"Hmm... I just know that they have started killing people now and that there is something funny about their guild master."

I thanked the old man and asked around more. All the people said the same thing. I went back to the mountain. Everyone was already waiting there.

"Did you find anything out?" Erza asked.

"I just heard that they've started killing people and there's something strange about their guild master." I replied.

"That's what we heard as well." Levy said.

"Should we attack them now?" I asked.

Natsu didn't wait for an answer before charging into the guild. We groaned and followed him. There was about 500 people.

"That is a lot of people." I stated.

"We can take them." Natsu said.

The guild laughed and charged at us. We fought all of them and won. The guild master still hadn't come out yet. I had a couple bruises and a long scratch on my arms. Erza and Gray were in similar conditions. Natsu, Sting and Rogue only had a couple scratches and bruises. Levy had two long scratches on her leg and right arm. We heard clapping.

"He he he! Good job Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages." a tall skinny man said.

The man was tall and skinny with a long pointed beard and mustache. His eyes seemed to almost pop out of his sockets. There were dark shadows under his eyes and he was extremely pale.

"Who are you?" Natsu growled.

"I'm the master of this guild. I have no name." the man smirked.

His smile was just like the shadow in my dream. I began shaking slightly.

"What do you mean you have no name?" Gray asked.

"Exactly what I said. I am darkness itself." the master laughed.

We charged at him. He didn't move a muscle to stop us. Instead a dark bubble surrounded him ad pushed us back.

"What the-?!" Sting shouted.

The master looked at me.

"You are my next target." he said.

Before I could ask what he was talking about, a dark fog seeped out of the master and headed straight for me. The master collapsed. The dark substance looked me in the eye. It was the monster from my dream. I let out a scream.

"LUCY!" I heard everyone shout before I fell into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Rogue and Sting watched Lucy fall to the ground. The ran to her. About 3 feet close to her, everyone was blown back.

"What the-" Sting shouted.

Lucy got up slowly. She lifted her head up and looked at them. He short blonde hair now went and her knees and turned almost white. Her chocolate brown eyes were now cold and black. Her smile wasn't soft and full of love anymore. Her smile was demonic and blood thirsty.

"Who's going to die first?" Lucy asked.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Just so you know, I suck at writing action scenes so try to imagine an amazing fight. So sorry about that. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Monster! What did you do to Lucy?!" Sting shouted.

"I'm just 'borrowing' her body while she's 'sleeping'." Lucy's body replied.

"Give Lucy back to us!" Levy shouted.

"Hmmm... No." Lucy replied. "I think I'm going to torture you guys for a bit."

Everyone got into a fighting stance. They herd a cry of pain and looked back. Lucy had cut Natsu. His cut ran from the bottom of his stomach to his shoulder. The cut was about and inch and a half deep.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. "How dare you injury one of my nakama!"

Erza swung her sword at Lucy. Lucy countered it with her scythe.

"Tsk tsk Titania. You're attacking your own nakama?" Lucy smirked.

"You are not my nakama." Erza spat.

"But I'm in her body right? So if you hurt me, you hurt your precious nakama!" Lucy laughed.

Erza's concentration flattered. Lucy took that chance and cut Erza down.

"Shadow Dragon's slash!"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

Levy's fire and Rouge's slash almost hit Lucy. Lucy dodged and kicked Rogue breaking some ribs and ran to Levy.

"Would you really try to hurt your best friend Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

Levy's eyes widened. Her mouth opened to say something but Lucy stabbed her stomach and threw her to the ground.

"Ice make: canon!"

A large ice ball flew towards Lucy. She turned around quickly and cut it in half. Lucy charged at Gray like she did with the others. Gray blocked her scythe with and ice sword.

"Tch. Lucky bastard." Lucy commented.

Gray grunted trying not to get hit with Lucy's scythe. He threw Lucy off balance and went to cut her. He stopped when a picture of Lucy's face twisted in pain came into his mind. Lucy sensed his moment of weakness and cut him like she had cut Natsu. Sting was the only one left standing.

"Give Lucy back you bastard!" Sting shouted charging at Sting.

He raised his fist and punched Lucy in the stomach.

"That actually hit..." Sting breathed.

Lucy got up.

"Stupid girl! Just be good and stop fighting!" Lucy yelled.

Sting charged at Lucy again.

"White Dragon's roar!"

A laser beam hit Lucy again. Lucy was frustrated now.

"Hell's tornado!" she shouted.

A large red and black tornado appeared and hit Sting. He fell to the ground with a groan and got back up. He used how white dragon's roar over and over again. Lucy was hit every time. The darkness was extremely angry. Lucy thought about a way to stop getting hit. An evil insanic smile made its way to her face. She dropped to the ground and got up slowly.

"Give Lucy back now." Sting demanded.

"Sting!" Lucy shouted running to hug him.

Sting was momentarily shocked. He stood frozen.

"I'm so glad that you're ok." Lucy breathed.

Sting wrapped his arms around Lucy slowly as if making sure that she was there. He hugged her tight when he knew she wasn't an illusion.

"Lucy... Thank God you're back to normal..." Sting breathed unaware of the insanic smile on Lucy's face.

"Normal? Who says I'm back to normal?" Lucy asked.

Sting felt pain in his chest. He looked down slowly. A sword had pierced his chest. He looked up. Lucy was holding the sword and a smile on her face. She let out a crazy laugh.

"Finally! I got you! I knew pretending to be that stupid girl would work!" Lucy laughed.

Sting coughed out some blood. He looked Lucy in her eyes. He saw a little bit of chocolate brown in those black eyes. Sting cupped her face gentlely and planted a small kiss on her lips. Lucy was surprised.

"I love you Lucy." Sting gasped out before falling into total darkness.

* * *

LUCY's P.O.V.

I felt Sting' lips on mine.

"I love you Lucy." he gasped out before falling to the ground never to get up again.

Tears were coming out of my eyes like waterfalls. I screamed.

"STING! STING! STING! WAKE UP! DON'T DIE! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" I shouted from inside my body.

The darkness in my body was laughing. Something inside me exploded. I ran to the darkness and began punching it.

"IT'S AL YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT STING IS DEAD! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" I screamed.

Information began filling my head. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You can't kill me." the darkness spat.

"No... No I can't..." I breathed. "But I can seal you away."

I bit my thumb and let a drop of blood drop onto the darkness. I chanted something in an ancient language.

"NO! NO! STOP IT! LET ME GO!" it screamed.

I kept chanting. The darkness let out a scream and disappeared. I felt my body again. I ran to Sting.

Rogue and Levy were limping towards me.

"Lu-chan? Is that you?" Levy asked hesitantly.

I barely registered their voices. I could only see Sting. His wound was still bleeding. His eyes were unfocused and lost their shine.

"Wake up..." I whispered. "Wake up Sting... YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

Erza, Gray and Natsu also limped towards me.

"Lucy. Lucy stop. He's gone." Erza cried.

I kept shaking Sting.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY STING! WAKE UP! ENOUGH WITH THE JOKE!" I shouted.

"Lucy! Stop it! He's already gone!" Natsu shouted.

"SHUT UP!" I roared. "HE's NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE! YOU'LL SEE! WE HAVE A DATE AFTER THIS JOB!"

I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I looked at who had hit me. Levy was trembling.

"Lu-chan. Stop it already. It's hard enough. Just accept that he's gone." Levy cried.

I looked around me. Everyone was crying. I looked at Sting who's head was resting on my lap. I let the fact that he's gone sink in. I let out a small sniff and wiped my eyes.

"He won't be like this for long." I promised.

"Lucy what do you mean?" Gray asked.

"He'll come back. Just you wait." I promised.

I cupped his face and began chanting. A bright yellow magic circle surrounded everyone.

"What's going on Lucy?" Natsu asked.

I ignored him and kept chanting. A bright light engulfed me. It died down. I looked at myself. I was starting to disappear.

"Lucy! What are you doing?! What's happening?!" Erza asked frantically.

I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you guys." I said. "Sting is going to wake up soon. I'm giving my life so he can live. Don't blame yourselves or Sting for my death."

"WHAT?! NO!" Levy cried.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT LUCY!" Gray shouted.

"Stop it Lucy! STOP IT! WE FORGIVE YOU SO DON'T LEAVE US!" Erza cried.

Lucy shook her head.

"It's too late. Tell Fairy Tail I said good bye ok?" I said.

The last thing I saw was everyone's crying face before I disappeared.

* * *

LEVY'S P.O.V.

She's gone. Lucy's gone. I couldn't do anything to stop her. What kind of friend am I? I hit the ground over and over again. My tears soaked my face.

Come back Lucy...

* * *

GRAY'S P.O.V.

Why? Why did Lucy have to die? She didn't do anything wrong! I was on my knees. Teaes were streaming done my face. She was just like a sister. How could she be gone? Who will remind me when I strip?

Come back Lucy...

* * *

ROGUE'S P.O.V.

Lucy is gone? She can't be... She was so excited for her first date with Sting. How can she be gone? Who will help me with Levy? I don't know what to do... I was sitting against a tree crying silent tears.

Come back Lucy...

* * *

ERZA'S P.O.V.

Lucy can't be gone! She can't! Who's going to help me stop Natsu and Gray from fighting? Who's going to sit with me while I eat my cake? She's just like a sister I never had... I was sitting curled into a ball sobbing.

Come back Lucy...

* * *

NATSU'S P.O.V.

Lucy's gone? No! She can't be! Who's house am I supposed to sneak into now? Who's going to go fishing with me and Happy? How am we supposed to tell the guild? I was standing up sobbing openly.

Come back Lucy...

* * *

**Hey guys. Oh my God... This chapter was so hard to write... Don't worry there are still MORE chapters. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Welcome back you guys!" the guild cheered.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Rogue, Sting and Levy didn't respond.

"Rogue? Where's Fairy-san?" Frosch asked.

"She's not coming back Fro." Rogue whispered.

"Is she on vacation?"

Sting had silent tears running down his face and shook his head.

"L-Lucy i-is go-gone." Levy choked out.

"What do you mean Lucy is gone?" Mira asked.

"We mean she's... she's dead." Erza whispered breaking into sobs again.

"That's a lie!" Bisca shouted. "Lucy can't be dead! SHE CAN'T!"

Everyone was crying when they realized they weren't lying. The first couple months everyone was moping around trying to drown their sorrow with alcohol. A year later, almost everyone was back to normal. Another year later and the guild was cheerful as usual. Excpet whenever someone mentioned Lucy, Sting would go totally crazy. He almost destroyed the guild once. Elfman was sproating something about being a man while Evergreen sat close to him blushing and mumuring something about how stupid he was. Cana and Macao were having a drinking contest, Natsu, Gray, Sting and Gajeel were fighting about something while Rogue, Levy and Frosch were watching them. Everyone fell silent when the doors crashed open. A person wearing a large hoodie with both hands in the pocket, large sweats tucked into boots and chewing bubblegum was at the door. He walked toward the back to Makarov's office.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Natsu said jumping in front of the stranger.

The stranger stopped walking and faced Natsu. His face was completly covered by his hood.

"Move." the stranger said.

Natsu was surprised at how much higher the man's voice sounded.

"You sound like a girl." Natsu commented.

Before Natsu could do anything else, he was already on his back. The stranger was holding Natsu's arm.

"I have no business with you." he said coldly walking into Makarov's office.

* * *

? P.O.V.

I walked into Makarov's office feeling slightly nervous.

"May I help you?" he asked.

I grinned. He was still the same old Makarov.

"Actually master, I would like to re-join Fairy Tail." I said taking off my hood.

I was wearing a short balck wig that covered my left eye (the wig sort of looks like Lisanna's hair) and ice blue contacts. Makarov looked like he just saw a ghost. He looked ready to cry at any moment.

"I'm home Master!" I said cheerfully.

* * *

MAKAROV'S P.O.V.

I can't believe it. She's back. My child is back.

"L-L-Lucy..." I choked out.

She nodded and gave me the brightest smile I have ever seen. I wrapped my arms around her and cried tears of happiness.

"H-how? How did you survive?" I asked.

She pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"Sit down." she told me.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

"Sit down." I told Makarov.

He sat down. I let out a sigh and began explaining.

_Flashback:_

_I had just died after bringing Sting back to life. I wandered around in a large white spaced area. There was a soft golden glow. I saw my parents. Naturally I ran to them and hugged them tightly._

_"Lucy. You did well." my mom breathed._

_"Mom... Dad..." I cried._

_They led me up there._

_"I still can't believe I'm dead." I whispered. "I can't believe I'm going to heaven after everything I did to my friends."_

_I cried silently._

_"What's wrong Lucy?" my dad asked._

_"I-I-I can't go yet... I can't I need to be with Fairy Tail." I cried._

_My mom's eyes sofened. _

_"It's too late Lucy. You're already dead." she whispered._

_"Actually it's not too late." a voice boomed._

_I turned my head around. There was no one there._

_"What do you mean it's not too late?" I asked._

_"Because you sealed the darkness and saved your friend, I can offer you two choices." the voice replied. "You can either stay here with your parents or go back to Earth. However, if you choose the second choice, you will have to gather all your keys again."_

_I hesitated. If I chose Fairy Tail, I won't be able to see my parents. If I choose my parents, I won't be able to talk to or see my nakama anymore. Tears streamed down my face._

_"I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I can't stay with you." I cried._

_"We know Lucy. We knew that from the start." my mom said._

_I hugged my parents one last time._

_Flashback ends._

"And that's what happened." I said after explaining.

Makarov nodded.

"I'm just glad you're home." he whispered.

"I don't want anyone to know about me just yet. Can you keep this a secret?" I asked putting on my disguise again.

Makarov didn't look too happy but agreed. He lead me out of the office.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER SO TREAT HIM WELL!" Makarov boomed. "Introduce yourself."

"Haru Fudo." I said.

Everyone cheered and began partying. I looked around for Loke. He was at the bar with a bunch of girls surronding him. I walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" Loke asked.

"No. But you can help me. Leo the Lion." I replied.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. How did this person know that Loke is Leo the Lion?

"Come with me." I said leading Loke outside the guild.

When we were outside, I cast a sound proof and invisble bubble.

"How do you know who I am?" Loke asked.

I removed my disguise. Loke's mouth dropped open.

"L-Lucy..." he stuttered.

"Loke, I'm back! Will you be my spirit and friend again?" I asked.

Loke brought me into a hug and nodded.

"Of course princess." he whispered.

We made the contract and went back into the guild. Loke was in spirit form.

"What's up with that look?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Haru's spirit now." Loke said.

"EH?!" the guild shouted.

I paid no attention to them and sat down.

"So you're a celestial spirit mage?" Natsu asked.

I grunted.

"Do you use any other magic?" Levy asked.

"None of your business girlie." I replied.

"Where did you come from?" Gray asked.

"Put on your clothes stripper. I don't need to tell you where I came from." I said.

"He got you good popsicle." Natsu laughed.

"Shut up pinky." I said snapping my gum.

Natsu and Gray were about to snap something before the guild doors opened. Sting was at the door with girls all over him.

"What's with the celebration?" Sting asked.

"We have a new member. His name is Haru." Erza said.

"Tsk tsk. It's another bunch this week." I heard Macao say.

"Too bad he turned to be such a playboy. He's one of our guild's strongest too." Wakaba sighed.

I stared at Sting until he came up to me.

"What are you staring at?" he growled.

"You." I grunted.

"What's your problem?"

"You. Apperently you've been screwing around with girls all over town making them think they're special and then dumping them." I replied.

He looked momentarily shocked. So did everyone else in the guild.

"I like this kid already." Gajeel smirked.

"Well I don't lke you metal-face." I said.

I enjoyed seeing everyone's face turn to rage. I almost laughed.

"How dare you say that to our beloved Sting-kun!" a girl shouted.

I glanced at her.

"Just how much do you know about your 'beloved Sting-kun'? I asked.

"Uhh... His favorite colour is blue, umm... he's stronger than you, his partner is a cat, aaaaaand he killed his dragon." the girl replied.

I got up from my seat and walked over to her.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong and wrong." I said.

"Wha-?"

"His favorite colors are yellow and white, he's not stronger than me, I have is dragon's key and his partners are his EXCEED Lector, Rogue, Levy, Frosch and girlfriend Lucy." I interuppted.

"Sting doesn't have a girlfriend!" she shouted.

"Ding ding ding! One right answer! He doesn't have a girlfriend because she's dead." I said catching Sting's fist.

"Shut up." Sting growled.

"Ho? Did I hit a nerve Blondie?" I smirked.

Sting let out a growl and sat down. My smirk widened knowing I had won.

"How do you know that?" Levy asked.

"None of your business shrimp." I replied.

"Haru! Fight me!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm joining the fight!" Gajeel said.

"I'm joining too." Sting added.

"Who are you going to fight first?" Erza asked.

"All of them." I replied.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	15. Chapter 15

NORMAL P.O.V.

The guild felt sorry for the new comer. Taking on three dragon slayers is suicide. The four mages went ouside. As soon as the fight started, Natsu charged at Lucy (Haru) with his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. Lucy caught his fist and slammed him into the ground again. Gajeel swung an iron pole at Lucy.

"Earth scythe." Lucy said.

A tan brown magic circle appeared on Lucy's right side. She reached in pulled out a brown and tan brown colored scythe. Lucy blocked Gajeel's attack. Everyone seemed surprised.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Loke appeared in front of Lucy.

"Leo, can you finish metal-face here while I take blondie?" Lucy asked.

"I told you to call me Loke. But sure, I'll take 'metal-face'." Loke replied.

Lucy pushed Gajeel back and switched her scythe to a wind scythe. She charged at Sting. He dodged the attacks. Even though Lucy's wind scythe couldn't cut flesh, it could still break bones and bruise. She wasn't trying to hit Sting. Lucy was getting bored of the fight. She aimed at Sting's feet and tripped him. Lucy put her scythe to his neck. Behind her, Natsu was coming for another attack. Lucy sensed him and drew a gun pointing it at Natsu's head. Gajeel smashed into a tree nearby.

"I win." Lucy said.

The guild was surprised. Defeating three dragon slayers at once! Lucy lowered her weapons. She put her gun back into her pocket while her scythe disappeared. She went back into the guild sitting in the corner again snapping her gum.

"Wow! You're so strong!" Wendy said.

Lucy grunted.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Lisanna asked.

"None of your business." Lucy replied.

"That was a good fight." Natsu said. "Excpet the part where it looked like you really would've blown my head off."

"Can we see what your face looks like?" Erza asked.

"No." Lucy replied.

"Why not? We won't be able to trust you if we can't see your face." Mira added.

"Well I don't trust you guys."

"What?! Aren't we nakama now?!" Natsu shouted.

"Just because we're in the same guild doesn't mean we're nakama."

Even though Lucy's exterior was cold and uncaring, in the inside she was dying. The voice told her she wasn't allowed to tell or show anyone who she really was. Lucy got up and walked out of the guild. She walked into the forest. She made sure no one was around before letting tears flow out of her eyes.

"Sting..." she breathed.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

I can't believe I got beat by a newbie! He uses scythes huh? Reminds me of Lucy... I unconciously walked into the forest. I smelled salt and followed the scent. I saw Haru standing in the middle of the forest. The scent of tears was coming from him.

_Is he crying?_ I thought.

"Sting..." I heard him breath.

My heart thundered in my chest.

_What the hell? What's with this guy? What's with my heart beating this fast? I'm straight!_ I thought.

Haru's hood fell off. He was actually a SHE! She had short black hair with icy blue eyes and smooth flawless skin. In other words, she was beautiful. Haru is a SHE?! I stepped back accidently snapping a twig. Haru heard and charged at me. She pinned me down, gun to my chest.

"You tell anyone that I'm a girl and I will kill you." she hissed.

There was sadness in her eyes. Like she didn't want to pretend and didn't actually want to kill me. Her lips were right there. They were so temping. I pulled her down and planted my lips onto hers. They fit perfectly onto mines. Just like Lucy's. She was froze up and tensed. I felt her starting to kiss back slightly before jumping off of me. Her sleeve was brought up to her lips. Her face was flushed completly red.

"What the hell are you doing blondie?" she hissed.

"It's called a kiss. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that we kissed. They might call me gay. **(I have nothing against gays. They are cool!)**. I won't tell anyone you're a girl either." I said getting up.

_Except for Rogue._ I mentally added.

I left the forest hearing frustrated shouts and banging. I smirked and walked back to the guild.

"What's with the smirk?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing. Just in a good mood." I replied.

"What happened?" Rogue asked. "I haven't seen you look that smug since _her._"

"You can't tell anyone I told you this. And you can't tell anyone this. I don't want to die just yet." I said.

Rogue nodded.

"Haru is a girl." I whispered.

"Are you serious?" Rogue asked.

I nodded completely serious. The guild doors burst open. Haru had her hands stuck in her pockets and had an extremly pissed off aura around her.

"What did you do to make her so pissed?" Rogue asked.

"I kissed her." I replied.

Rogue's eyes widened. I smirked again. I heard a bang.

Natsu was shaking. Haru had a gun pulled. Her pissed aura grew.

"By the way Salamander, you might want to keep away from Haru. I pissed him off." I shouted.

"You could have told me that before I challenged him to another fight!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V. (HARU)

I can't believe it! Sting saw me cry and knows that I'm a girl! I actually wasn't mad at him for kissing me. I was mad at myself for almost kissing him back.

"Hey! Haru! Fight me!" Natsu shouted.

I was extremly pissed and shot a bullet at Natsu.

"Shut up Salamander. I'm not in the mood." I growled.

"By the way Salamander, you might want to keep away from Haru. I pissed him off." Sting shouted.

_Damn right Sting! _I thought.

"LISTEN UP YOU DAMN BRATS! THE FAIRY BALL IS COMING UP AGAIN AND ALL OF YOU MUST COME!" Makarov announced.

I mentally smacked myself.

_Could this get any worse?_

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar, or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

LUCY'S P.O.V. (HARU)

Today is the Fairy Ball. Everyone was so excited. I almost felt bad for dampening their mood. Night came faster than I liked. Everyone was wearing fancy clothing and having a good time. Exceot for me. I sat in my usual corner seat in a baggy hoodie and jeans. My usual guy outfit. I felt sad at the Fairy Ball. It was the night that Sting and I became a couple. It was my fault that my friends were hurt. I always kept away from them. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Mira waving her hand in front of me.

"-ru? Haru?" Mira said waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

She handed me a bag and began pushing me to the infirmary.

"What is this?" I asked holding the bag.

"It's your outfit. Everyone but you is wearing something nice so I found something for you to wear." Mira replied.

She left the infirmary and shut the door. I emptied the bag. I smacked myself. She got me a tuxedo to wear. I sighed and began changing.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Hey Mira!" Natsu said happily.

"Hi Natsu. How do you like the party so far?" Mira asked.

"It's good. Especially the food. Excpet Sting keeps staring off into space and won't fight me." Natsu replied.

"Well he and Lucy did become a couple a couple years ago at this ball."

"True. Where's Haru?"

"He's changing in the infirmary."

Natsu walked to the infirmary and opened the doors. The guild jumped at an ear-splitting scream. Everyone rushed to the sound of the scream. They saw Natsu unconcious and a small black haired girl with icy blue eyes completly red. She was holding the clothes Mira had given to her close to her body.

"Who's the girl?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." Mira said. "Where's Haru?"

No one answered until Sting came in.

"That girl," Sting said pointing at Lucy. "is Haru."

"EH?!" everyone shouted.

"B-but... how?!" Erza stuttered.

Lucy was still croutched in the corner completly red. Lucy began moving towards her keys.

"Open, Gate of the Ram, Aries! Aries, can you make a wall?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yes." Aries stuttered.

"Wait wait wait wait wait a minute!" Sting said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Since Haru is a girl, she can't wear that now can she?" Sting said taking tuxedo from Lucy.

"You're right Sting!" Mira exclaimed. "There's a dress in the back. I'll go get it."

While Mira went to get the dress, Lucy slipped on her hoodie.

"Eucliffe." Lucy growled.

"Yes?" Sting said.

Lucy was glaring at him.

"I told you to keep it a secret." Lucy hissed.

"Well everyone would have already come to the conclusion that you're a girl." Sting said. "By the way, Rogue also knows."

Lucy tried strangling Sting. He was saved when Mira pushed everyone out of the infirmary so Lucy could change.

"Here Haru. This was the only dress that looked like it would fit you. The rest were to big." Mira said handing Lucy a dress.

Lucy looked at the dress and dropped it.

"I am _not_ wearing something that revealing." Lucy said.

After some fighting, Mira got Lucy in the dress. It was a low cut midnight blue balloon dress with embroidery on the top. Mira had to pull Lucy out of the infirmary.

"I'm not going out!"Lucy shouted.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice.

"Come on Haru! You look fine!" Mira said.

"I feel bare." Lucy complained.

Mira eventually dragged Lucy out. All the guys stared at her. Lucy fidgited under all the stares.

"One more thing!" Mira exclaimed.

Mira got a sparkly dark blue pin and tried to pin Lucy's black hair back. (Lucy's wig covers her left eye). Lucy smacked her hand away.

"My hair stays the way it is." Lucy hissed.

* * *

STING'S P.O.V.

Wow. I mean _wow_. Who knew Haru had such a body. She looked extremly uncomfortable under so many stares. All the guys were practically drooling over her. It made me mad. Mira tried pinning Haru's hair back. She looked seriously pissed as she smacked her hand away. She sat down and crossed her arms. I went up to her.

"What do you want Eucliffe?" she hissed.

I ignored her and grabbed a small hair comb.

"Turn around." I ordered.

She looked confused but did what she was told. I began combing her hair. She tensed up and gradually began relaxing. Her hair wasn't tangled. It was just messy. I looked at her face. She was blushing.

"Are you blushing?" I teased.

"Wha-? No!" she shouted turning away.

I put my hand on her forehead.

"Well, you're not sick." I said.

She turned redder. I laughed ti myself. She was always so cold and collected towards everyone and making her blush and get flustered made me feel happy. I heard Mira giggle and whisper something to Levy.

"They make a pretty good couple." I heard them say.

Haru didn't seem to hear. She was still red but looked extremly relaxed.

"Haru! Fight me!" Natsu shouted.

Haru looked pissed. Her blush was gone.

"No. Go away pinky." she said.

"Pinky?! My hair is red!" Natsu shouted.

"It's pink." Haru and I said at the same time.

She looked at me and giggled a little. Did she just _giggle_? I felt my heart speed up.

"You're not that bad considering the fact that you're stupid, annoying, and over confident." she said.

"What do you mean I'm not that bad? I'm great!" I said.

She giggled a bit more.

"Whatever you say blondie." Haru said going to get some food.

_Haru is actually really nice and cute. _I thought. _Wait. WHAT?! Did I just say that girl was nice and cute?! What's wrong with me?!_

"You look weird staring at Haru like that." a voice said.

I almost jumped and turned around. It was just Rogue.

"I wasn't staring at her." I said.

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, maybe I was staring at her a little bit." I murmured. "Where's Frosch?"

"Frosch is with Haru." Rogue replied.

It was true. Haru was eating food with Frosch. Frosch looked super happy being hand fed strawberry cake. Haru had a small smile on her face. It looked sad. Like she longed fro something she couldn't have. It made my chest squeeze painfully.

"Do you like her?" Rogue asked.

"Wha-?! NO! Why would I like an unemotional woman like her?!" I said loudly and quickly.

"I heard something about like someone!" Mira said rushing over.

It was still a mystery to me how she could sense something about love and get to the source of it so quickly.

"Who likes who?" she asked.

"No one likes anyone!" I said too quickly.

Mira looked at me with a glint in her eye.

"So it's you who likes someone." she said. "Who is it? Lisanna? Evergreen? Laki? Kinana?"

Mira listed a bunch of girls.

"I know! It's Haru!" she said.

"What?! Who could like a girl like her?!" I shouted.

"I knew it! It is Haru!" Mira squealed.

"Sting-kun would never like Haru! He's too good for her!" Lector said.

I was grateful for my exceed.

"I don't approve of Haru! I will only approve of _her_!" Lector said.

Sadness washed over me. Lector didn't like admitting that he actually really liked and approved of Lucy. I felt guilty that I ahd forgeotten about her while spending time with Haru. I went over to Haru. She had a plateful of a bunch of sweets and feeding Frosch a macaroon.

"Here Frosch. You can have the rest of my sweets. I'm going to bed." Haru said.

"Fro thanks Haru-chan!" Frosch said giving Haru a quick hug.

She noticed me.

"You're going home already?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't stand the people here." Haru replied.

"I'll walk you home." I said.

"No need. I live in the guild. In the back near the Master's office." Haru said.

I made an 'oh' face as she walked to the back. I went back to Rogue who was still talking to Mira.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"To get some food." I said.

For some reason, Haru kept popping up in my head.

"I'll be back." I said heading to the back.

Her door was closed. I knocked.

"Come in." a voice said.

I opened the door. Loke was sitting in a chair watching over Haru. Haru was in her bed sleeping.

"Can I have a minute alone with her?" I asked.

"Just don't do anything funny." Loke said leaving the room.

Haru's face looked so relaxed while sleeping. Like she can escaped all her troubles. I sat on the edge of her bed and ruffled her hair. She smiled slightly.

"Sting..." she breathed.

I smiled to myself. So she was dreaming of me huh?

"Good night princess." I said.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	17. Chapter 17

NORMAL P.O.V.

-CRASH-

The guild jumped at the crashing sound. Haru stormed out of Makarov's office obviously pissed off.

"What do you mean I have to work with blondie, emo (Rogue), pinky, stripper, shrimp and Titania?!" Haru shouted.

"You guys will be forming a team to take down a dark guild." Makarov said.

"I refuse." Haru said bluntly.

"Did you just call me blondie?!"

"Did you just call me pinky?!"

"Did you just call me stripper?!"

Sting, Natsu and Gajeel shouted at once.

"Haru I am the master of this guild and you will listen to what I say.'" Makarov said.

"Fine." Haru grumbled.

"Go pack your things and go to the train station. Erza is waiting for you."

* * *

ON THE TRAIN...

Sting, Natsu and Rogue were looking green and swaying back and forth. Rogue was laying down on Levy's lap while Erza knocked out Natsu.

"Not so high and mighty now huh blondie?" Haru said.

_Ha! Not so fun being called blondie now is it?_ Lucy thought.

"Shut...up..." Sting gasped out. "Don't... call... me... blondie either..."

"Why? Is it because you called Lucy blondie?" Lucy said.

Everyone turned and looked at her. How did Haru know that?

"Shut up. Don't talk about _her_ like that." Sting growled.

Haru smirked. The rest of the train ride was a silent one. A couple hours later, they arrived at the town that was being attacked by the dark guild. The town was Balsam village. They headed for their hotel and got settled down. Haru, Levy and Erza in one room while Natsu, Gray, Sting and Rogue were in the other.

"I'm going to the hot springs first." Lucy said.

She grabbed an extra change of clothing and went to the hot springs.

"This place is so big!" Lucy said excitedly.

She stripped off her clothing and disguise. Her long blonde hair fell freely to her waist. Lucy relaxed in the hot springs for about 5 minutes before she heard a sound. Her head snapped back and threw a bucket at the source of the sound. Lucy cautiously went to see the source of the sound. She had knocked out a monkey. Lucy sighed in relief and left the hot springs.

* * *

NATSU'S P.O.V.

Shit! I have to tell everyone what I just saw. I kicked open the door the my room. Everyone jumped at the sound. Erza and Levy were also in the room playing cards with Sting, Rogue and that stripper.

"What got your panties in a twist flame brain?" Gray asked.

"What'd you call me ice freak?" I growled.

"Squintey eyes!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Are you two fighting?!" Erza boomed.

"N-n-no Ma'am!" Gray and I squeaked.

"What am I doing?" I asked out loud.

"Standing like and idiot?" Sting suggested.

"Shut up. I saw Haru in the springs!" I shouted.

"What were you doing in the woman's hot springs?" Erza asked cracking her knuckles.

"I accidently walked into the woman's hot springs! Because I was tired!" I added quickly.

"That doesn't matter. What does it matter if Haru was in the hot springs?" Gray asked.

"I saw her take off her hair! Her hair isn't actually short and black! It's blonde! She's a blonde!" I shouted.

Everyone froze. Lucy had blonde hair too.

"Her hair color was the same shade as Lucy's too. I didn't see her eye color but she's also wearing contact lens!" I continued.

I suddenly felt a shiver go down my spine. I looked behind me. Haru was glaring at me from under her hood.

"Did I just hear you say that you were peeping at me?" Haru growled pointing her gun at me.

"A-aye! I-I mean n-no!" I scammered. "D-don't kill me! I-I mean you can't! We're team mates and friends right?"

Haru stared at me. She still wasn't lowering her gun. I jumped slightly when she burst out laughing. She rested her head in her hand and glared at me again.

"I can kill you if I want. I've killed before. Just because we're 'friends' doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you." Haru said.

Everyone froze again. We stared at Haru in shock.

"Don't bug me again. All of you." Haru hissed leaving the room.

No body moved. Haru had killed someone before?

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V. (HARU)

"I can kill you if I want. I've killed before. Just because we're 'friends' doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you." I said.

That wasn't a complete lie. I had killed Sting. But brought him back to life. My chest still clenched painfully when I remembered it. I saw the horror on their faces. I laughed to myself. I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm so stupid." I said.

"Who's stupid?" a voice said.

I jumped slightly and turned around. Sting was standing behind me. I wiped away the tears quickly and turned my head so that I wans't facing him.

"You're stupid. Leave me alone." I said walking away.

He grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Were you telling the truth when you said that you had killed someone before?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied not looking him in the eye.

"Than look me in the eye and say it." Sting said.

I looked away more. I couldn't.

"JUST GOD DAMN LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY THAT YOU ACTUALLY KILLED SOMEONE!" Sting shouted.

"FINE! I KILLED SOMEONE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" I shouted looking Sting straight in the eye.

His grip slackened. Shock was written on his face. I pushed him to the ground.

"Don't talk to me or get near me again." I growled. I looked up to see Natsu, Gray, Rogue, Erza and Levy running towards us. I turned away not wanting them to see me cry. I didn't feel like going back to my room so I let the hotel and wandered the streets. I mentally began beating myself up.

_How could I lose face like that? How could I tell them that I killed someone? That wasn't a complete lie. I had killed Sting and brought him back to life._ I thought.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had been cornered by some guys. When I looked up, I was face to face with a chubby man.

"What?" I hissed.

"Are you lonely? We can keep you company for a while you know?" he said.

"Don't hold your breath fatass." I hissed.

"Don't be like that." he cooed tilting my chin up.

I bit his hand. He cried out in pain and slapped me across the face. I felt the sting.

"Get her." he growled ordering his group.

-BANG- -BANG- -BANG- -BANG- -BANG-

I shot each person in the shoulder. They fell to the ground withering in pain. Their blood splattered on my face.

"Don't touch me." I said coldly.

I stepped over them and headed back to my hotel room. I wasn't surprised when everyone was there. They took a double take when they saw me covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" Levy asked.

"None of your business shrimp." I said coldly.

Levy flinched at the coldness of my voice.

"What happened to your cheek?" Erza asked.

"I was hit by someone." I replied.

"What's with the blood?" Gray asked.

I looked at my tempoary team.

"I shot the guy who hit me and the guys who tried to rape me." I said.

Everyone did another double take. Natsu opened his mouth to say something.

"Yes, they're still alive. I just shot them in the shoulder." I said cutting him off.

Everyone fell silent. I went to the washroom the clean up. I heard them talking.

"Haru is too dangerous. We can't take her to the guild." Erza said.

"I agree. She killed someone before and shot some guys just now for trying to rape her." Gray said.

"She's scary!" I heard a voice say.

"Fro agrees!" another voice said. "But Haru-chan is nice to Fro!"

"Lector?! Frosch?! Did you guys follow us here?!" Sting shouted.

"Yep! We're your loyal partners right?" Lector said.

"Fro wants to see Haru-chan!" Frosch said.

"You might not want to do that. She's dangerous. She shot a couple people just now and killed someone before." Rogue said.

I felt the room tempurature drop outside the washroom.

"We'll leave without Haru tomorrow morning at 9:00am. Got it?" Erza asked.

Everyone said yes.

_Let's just see if there is a guild for you guys to take down after I'm done._ I thought.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	18. Chapter 18

LUCY'S P.O.V. (HARU)

I got out of bed quietly. It was 7:30am. I brushed my teeth, changed out of my PJ's and grabbed a quick breakfast. I left the hotel leaving my clothes under the blankets. I talked to some of the towns people and found out where the guild was. The guild was huge and didn't look very friendly. I got my water scythe and entered the guild. There were almost 500 mages.

_Crap... This is a lot of people. Calm down Lucy. You can do this with Hell's Scythe._ I thought.

I didn't like using Hell's Scythe. There was always a price to pay for using such a strong weapon. It was the one I used to hurt my friends and kill Sting. I spotted to guys who tried to rape me yesterday.

"I-it's you!" they scammered.

"Yeah it's me." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"B-b-boss! She's the mage who shot us!"

"Is that so?" a large muscular man said. "Get her."

All the mages charged at me. Whenever I cut one of them down, more would come. My water scythe wasn't going to last much longer. I sighed.

"Hell's Scythe."

I was doing well with the scythe. Their numbers started going down fast. The last thing I remember is someone calling me a demon before everything went black.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gray, Levy and Erza got up at 8:30am. Erza and Levy checked to make sure that Haru was still sleeping. She was. They met up with the guys and met up with the guys and went for breakfast.

"Is Haru asleep?" Sting asked.

Erza and Levy nodded.

"Let's go than." Natsu said.

They went around town talking to the towns people.

"You are the second people to ask me about that." an old man said.

"Second? Who was the first?" Erza asked.

"A young man wearing large clothing." the old man replied.

Their eyes widened. Natsu, Rogue and Sting sniffed the air. The found Haru's scent.

"Shit. She went this way." Sting said.

Erza, Levy and Gray followed the dragon slayers. When they got close the the guild they saw a man running out clutching his arm.

"DEMON! RUN AWAY! IT'S A DEMON!" he shouted running past Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gray, Levy and Erza. They picked up their pace and run into the guild. Haru was standing in the middle of the guild with a black and red scythe in her hand. Haru and her scythe were stained with blood. Haru's eyes were glowing a light golden color. Around her were bleeding mages. Haru was holding up a large man up by his neck. Sting ran towards her.

"Haru! Stop!" he shouted.

Haru turned around. She let the man go and charged at Sting. She knocked him to the ground and raised her scythe.

"Haru! Stop it! Sting isn't your enemy!" Erza shouted.

Haru brought her scythe down. Sting shut his eyes and waited for the pain. Instead he felt something wet dripping on him. He opened his eyes. The scythe stopped just above his chest. Haru's tears were dripping onto his face. Her face was twisted in horror and pain.

"Not again..." she breathed.

Her scythe disappeared and Haru fell unconcious. Sting was lying on the ground shocked. Natsu, Rogue, Gray, Levy and Erza ran towards him. They picked Haru off of him. They looked around the guild. Everyone was withering in pain. All 500 members.

"Did Haru do all this?" Natsu breathed.

Frosch flew over to Haru and sat on her stomach.

"Is Haru-chan ok? Haru-chan is crying." Frosch said.

They looked at her. She was crying. Sobbing even. She kept murmuring 'sorry' and 'not again'. Sting recovered from his shock and picked Haru up bridal style. She clung to Sting unconsiously. Her tears were drying up.

"Let's get these guys to the military." Erza said.

They tied up the guild members and carried them to the military. After that, they went back to the hotel.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Levy said after inspecting Haru. "She just has a couple scratches and that's it."

-Pop-

A popping sound startled them. Loke was standing next to Haru.

"Loke!" Natsu said. "Do you know what's going on with Haru?"

Loke nodded gravely.

"Listen and listen good. I'm not going to repeat this got it?" Loke said.

Everyone nodded.

"Just now Haru used 'Hell's Scythe'. I'm sure all of you have seen it before." Loke continued.

Everyone nodded again.

"This is the second time she's used it. First time she used it, she was being controled by the 'darkness'. She killed the man she loves and hurt her friends."

"She had friends?" Natsu interuppted.

Loke looked pissed.

"Yes she does. They still are her friends." Loke snapped. "Anyways, after that incident, she sealed the darkness."

"So you're saying that she sealed the 'darkness' in 'Hell's scythe'?" Erza said.

"Exactly. L-Haru didn't know it herself and used it. Unfortunetly, it took over her. She ended up almost killing Sting." Loke said.

"Than why did Haru fall unconcious?" Levy asked.

"That, I don't know. But, there is a price to pay for using 'Hell's Scythe'." Loke said.

"A price to pay?" Gray echoed.

Loke nodded.

"I don't know what 'Hell' has decided to take." Loke said.

"What did she mean when she said 'not again'?" Sting asked.

Loke's lips formed a tight line.

"I can't tell you that." he said.

"What?! Why not?!" Natsu shouted.

"I just can't tell you." Loke said.

They heard a faint groan. It came from Haru. She was starting to open her eyes. What Natsu, Gray, Erza, Rogue, Sting and Levy did not expect to see was chocolate brown eyes. The same eye color of Lucy's. Haru sat up slowly and clutched her head. She looked around the room.

"Loke? Did I summon you?" Haru asked.

"How are you feeling?" Loke asked.

"I don't know. My head hurts." Lucy asked.

"Can you remember anything?"

"I-I don't know. Everything in my head is fuzzy. Who are the people behind you?"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the girl.

"C-can it be... that Haru lost her memory?" Levy scammered.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lucy said.

"Haru, I think you should get some rest." Erza said.

"Haru? Who's Haru?" Lucy asked.

"You're Haru. Haru Fudo remember?" Natsu said.

Haru laughed. Her laugh was just like Lucy's.

"My name isn't Haru." Haru laughed. "Haru is a guy's name. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia."

Everyone was shocked. They didn't say anything. They were barely breathing at all either.

"Now it really looks like you guys have seen a ghost." Lucy said.

"You have no idea." Rogue murmured.

"No way you can be Lucy. Lucy has blonde hair. Straight blonde hair." Sting said.

"I do. I just don't know what this wig is doing on my head." Lucy giggled.

She pulled off her wig. Her long blonde hair spilled to her waist. Everyone turned paler. It was their Lucy. Thier Lucy Heartfillia. They rushed her and tackled her into a hug. Everyone was crying happy tears.

"Why is everyone crying? Did I say something wrong?" Lucy panicked.

They only shook their heads. Lucy noticed Sting's Fairy Tail mark.

"Are you guys from Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu said.

"Really?! Can I join?! I've always wanted to join!" Lucy said bouncing up and down on her bed.

Loke grabbed her hand lightly and showed Lucy her mark.

"You can't be a part of Fairy Tail if you already are Princess." Loke said.

Lucy squealed.

"Wow! I'm a part of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said looking at her hand in awe.

Loke, Gray, Natsu, Rogue, Sting, Levy and Erza laughed at her childishness.

"Come on Lucy. Let's go home."

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	19. Chapter 19

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Are they always like that when they're on a train?" Lucy asked pointing to the three dragon slayers.

"Yep. Dragon slayers are weird like that. They act all high and mighty but when it comes to transportation..." Gray said.

"Lu-chan, why don't you let Sting rest on your lap?" Levy asked causing Lucy to turn red.

"I...won't... allow it..." Natsu gasped out.

Erza knocked him out.

"L-Levy-chan! H-he's n-not my b-boyfriend!" Lucy said.

"Actually... I am... blondie..." Sting gasped out resting his head on Lucy's lap.

"EH?! I have a boyfriend?!" Lucy exclaimed. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"What are... you...sorry for...?" Sting asked.

"For not remembering something as important as that." Lucy replied.

Sting chuckled.

"It's still the same Lucy." he said.

A couple hours later, they arrived in Magnolia. Natsu and Sting immediately flopped onto the ground saying how they'll never go on another train while Rogue was sitting on a bench glad that the train ride was over. The group walked in front of Fairy Tail.

"Lucy, stay out here with Sting. We'll be right back." Erza said.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Rogue and Levy went in. They were greeted by their usual 'welcome back's' and 'hello's'.

"Where's Sting and Haru?" Mira asked.

"Haru is gone." Erza said.

"But we brought back a surprise!" Levy continued.

Erza motioned for Sting and Lucy to come in. The entire guild was frozen. It was Lucy. Lucy didn't notice all the stares. She was too busy looking at the guild.

"Wow! The guild is so big!" Lucy said.

Her eyes landed on Mira.

"Ohmygosh! You're Mirajane from Sorcerer Weekly! My name is Lucy! I hope we can get along." Lucy said.

Mira snapped out of her trance and pulled Lucy into a hug. Lucy was confused but returned her hug. Everyone went and hugged Lucy.

"There is something I should tell you guys." Erza said. "Lucy has lost her memory."

Everyone gasped.

"It doesn't matter right? Lucy is back! We need to PARTY!" Cana announced.

Everyone cheered at her idea. By 10 o'clock, everyone was passed out drunk. Except for Sting, Lucy, Levy, Rogue and Mira.

"I will never get use to how loud this guild is." Sting said.

"Are they usually this loud?" Lucy asked.

"They were louder today but yeah. They are usually loud. We're named loudest and strongest guild in Fiore!" Levy said.

"Really!? I joined the strongest guild in Fiore?! Wow! I feel to honoured!" Lucy said.

"Even with memory loss, you're still loud." Sting said.

Lucy smacked him in the head unconciously.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sting grumbled.

"For calling me loud." Lucy replied.

The two blondes began to bicker.

"Don't call me blondie! You're blonde too idiot!" Lucy shouted.

Sting threw his hands up in frustration. He grabbed Lucy and put her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist causing Levy and Mira to squeal.

"I'll let that idiot insult slide today." Sting whispered.

Lucy was completly red.

"L-let m-me g-go! It's embarrassing! Rogue, Levy and Mira are staring." Lucy said.

"Just let him be." Mira said. "He's just happy his girlfriend is back."

Lucy stopped struggling sat quietly on Sting's lap.

"I-I'll l-let you h-hug me just this once." Lucy stuttered.

"Hm."was all Sting said.

Mira woke Reedus up and got him to paint a picture. She giggled knowing that she would be able to tease Lucy about it later.

"I should probably get home." Lucy said.

She got off of Sting's lap and headed for the door. She stopped.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"I-I don't know whereI live." Lucy replied.

Sting burst out laughing.

"Y-you d-don't ev-even know wh-where y-you live!" Sting laughed.

"Sh-shut up." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"You live together with Levy. Rogue and I always come to your place and you would try to kick me out." Sting said.

"At least I live with Levy." Lucy said.

"I'll walk you home." Sting said.

Lucy followed Sting. They walked in silence. When they got the the river side, Lucy began balancing in the side. Sting instinctivly grabbed her hand.

"Be careful." Sting said.

"Why? I won't fall." Lucy said.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. I just remember that I always walk here and I never fell in."

Sting picked Lucy up.

"You're getting your memory back already?! That's great!" Sting said.

"Y-yeah! Can you put me down?" Lucy asked yawning.

"No. We're at your apartment. And you're tired to I'll carry you to bed." Sting said.

"Ok. But you better not do anything... perver...ted..." Lucy said falling asleep.

"Stupid girl. Who falls asleep that quickly?" Sting asked no one.

BACK AT THE GUILD...

"Even if Lucy doesn't remember Sting, it seems that some part of her mind and body still love Sting." Mira said.

"That's true. They're so cute together." Levy giggled.

"And we aren't?" Rogue pouted.

Levy giggled again and hugged Rogue.

"Of course we're 'cute' together. We're perfect for each other." Levy said.

Rogue had a small smile and hugged Levy back. Mira let a small squeal. She ran to the back and came out with something.

"Levy! Here! Take this!" Mira said.

"Tickets?" Levy said. "What are these for?"

"There are four tickets right? So you Rogue, Sting and Lucy can go on a one week double date!" Mira squealed.

Levy blushed but took the tickets.

"T-thanks Mira." she said. "Rogue, we should go back home too."

Rogue nodded and walked home with Levy. They heard a small snore when they entered the bedroom. Sting and Lucy were cuddling. Levy giggled.

"She does like Sting even if she doesn't have her memory." Levy said.

Levy felt herself being pulled down onto the bed. She squeaked in surprise. Rogue was holding her against his chest.

"Tired..." Rogue murmured.

"Let me at least change!" Levy said.

"No... change tomorrow..." Rogue murmured already asleep.

"Fine..."

THE NEXY DAY...

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy said.

Everyone said 'hello' and 'good morning'.

"By the way Lu-chan, Mira gave me four tickets to a resort. The train leaves tomorrow and 10am." Levy said.

"So you want me and Sting to come with you and Rogue?" Lucy asked.

Levy nodded.

"IT'S GOING TO BE A ONE WEEK DOUBLE DATE!" Mira shouted.

"Who's going on a double date?!" Natsu shouted.

"Didn't you just hear flame brain?! Lucy and Levy are going with Rogue and Sting!" Gray shouted.

"What'd you call me stripper!?"

"Pinky!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Are you two fighting?!" Erza roared.

"N-no! N-not a-at a-all!" Gray and Natsu squeaked.

"Just another usual day at the guild." Mira said wiping a cup.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. By the way, check out my poll because I want to write a new story but I don't know which couple it should be about. LaxusxLucy, RoguexLucy or StingxLucy.**


	20. Chapter 20

NORMAL P.O.V.

"I'm never getting on another train again." Sting grumbled.

Rogue grunted in agreement. Levy and Lucy giggled.

"Look on the bright side. We're stating at a 5 star hotel with a casino next to a white sand beach with sparkling crystal blue water." Levy said.

The four mages walked to their hotel. As soon as got to their room, Lucy and Levy grabbed their bathing suits and headed for the washroom. Sting was wearing yellow swim shorts line with white and a button up shirt that had all buttons undone. Rogue was wearing black swim shorts lined with red and a short sleeve button up shirt with all buttons undone. Lucy and Levy came out of the washroom wrapped in a towel.

"Let's go to the beach!" Lucy said grabbing a large bag full of beach stuff.

The four mages walked to the beach.

"Let's play... beah volleyball first." Levy said.

"Me and Levy will form a team!" Lucy said.

"You're going down Blondie." Sting said.

"We'll just see about that." Lucy said.

They set up a net and boundaries. Lucy and Levy took off their towel. Lucy was wearing a light pink bikini with darker pink stripes. Levy was wearing a strapless orange bikini top with blue swim shorts lined with orange. All the guys stopped to stare at them. Sting and Rogue took off their shirts causing girls to scream.

"Losers have to treat winners to lunch and dinner." Lucy said.

"Deal." Sting said.

"Our serve!" Levy said quickly.

Lucy served. Sting spiked the ball causing Levy to dive for the ball. Everyone stopped to watch the intense volleyball game. But backed off slightly when they saw Lucy and Sting hitting the ball hard enough to kill someone. About two hours later, both teams collapsed in exhaustion.

"Truce?" Lucy asked.

"Truce." Sting replied.

"So who's treating who to lunch and dinner?" Levy asked.

"We call lunch!" Lucy said.

"That leaves me and Sting with dinner." Rogue said getting up.

"Can you help me up?" Levy asked.

Rpgue wwalked over to Levy and picked her up bridal style. Levy let out a small 'eep'.

"R-Rogue! I didn't mean it like this!" Levy squeaked.

"Well you didn't ask to be picked up in a spacific way." Rogue teased.

Levy turned red and let herself be carried away by Rogue. Lucy giggled at the sight.

"They look like a couple." Lucy said.

"That's because they are." Sting said.

"EH?! Really?!"

Sting nodded.

"I didn't know. Help me up." Lucy commanded.

Stig smirked.

"Not like what Rpgue did with Levy!" Lucy said quickly.

"Wasn't planning to." Sting said throwing Lucy over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down!" Lucy shouted.

Sting ignored her and walked to the water.

"Let me go!" Lucy shouted again.

"Ok." Sting said throwing Lucy into the water.

Lucy let out a squeak of surprise.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she said.

"Oh sorry." Stig said sarcastically.

Lucy grabbed Sting's arm and pulled him into the water. She frowned when she saw a scar on his chest.

"Where did you get this scar?" Lucy asked.

"Err... Job." Sting said.

Lucy stared at it intently before dunking Sting underwater.

"Hey!" Sting shouted.

Lucy was laughing until Sting did the same to her. The two blondes played in the water like little kids for almost 2 hours.

"What happened to you two?" Rogue asked when he saw Sting and Lucy soaking wet.

"Just a little 'fight'." Stung replied.

"Dry off and change. We're going to go for lunch." Levy said.

Sting and Lucy went back to their hotel room and changed. Lucy was wearing a loose tank top and light wash denim shorts witfable flip flops. Sting was wearing a yellow V-neck t-shirt with cargo shorts and black flip flops.

"You have normal clothing?" Lucy asked.

"Duh." Sting said. "You like what you see?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed looking away.

They walked into a small outdoor restaurant. Levy and Rogue were already waiting.

"You guys stay here. We'll get a table." Sting said.

As soon as Sting and Rogue left, a group of shady looking guys approached Lucy and Levy.

"Hey there. Are you girls alone?" a guy with a red Mohawk asked.

"How about we keep you company for a bit?" said a bald guy.

"We're ok." Lucy said trying to get around the group of guys.

One of them grabbed her wrist.

"Come on babe, don't e like that." said the guy with the red Mohawk.

"We'll show you a good time." said a guy with spikey green hair.

"Let me go." Lucy hissed.

"Don't struggle. Your friend might get hurt." said the bald guy.

Levy was struggling against a large muscular guy.

"What do you think you're doing to our girlfriends?"

Lucy and Levy looked at the source of the voice. It was Sting and Rogue.

"You're not her boyfriend." said THR guy with green hair.

He pulled Lucy's face close to his and attempted to kiss her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sting said.

Lucy was disgusted. His breath was bad and his mouth looked slobbery. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and banged her head into his chin and kicked him in the ehem area. The guy fell tothe ground in pain. Levy had flipped the large muscular guy onto his atomach and was pulling his arms back. The guys instantly ran away.

"Are you ok?" Sting asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. His breath was bad. I need to smell something nice." Lucy said wrinkling her nose.

"Well we for a table outside. Let's go." Sting said. "Remeber you and Levy are treating us."

"Yeah yeah we know." Lucy said following Sting.

Lucy and Levy ordered some cake and a milkshake while Sting ordered an extra large pizza. Rogue decided to share with Sting. When their food and drinks came, Sting stuffed his mouth full.

"You may dress like a normal person but you don't eat like one." Lucy scowled.

"Well sorry if I'm hungry princess." Sting said.

"Don't call me princess. Virgo and Loke call me that too much already."

After they finished their meal, they walked back to their apartment only to be stopped by soemone.

"You four!"

Lucy, Rogue, Levy and Sting turned around.

"Us?" Lucy said.

"Yea you four! How would you like to be featured in this week's Sorceror Weekly's magazine?"

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	21. Chapter 21

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Eh?! Model?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's right! For our animal series!" said the photographer.

"We'll do it." Sting said putting his arm aroun Lucy's shoulder.

"We will?" Rogue, Levy and Lucy said.

"Great! Come with me!" said the photographer. "My name is James by the way."

"Sting.

"Rogue.

"Lucy.

"Levy."

James lead them to a large building and pushed them into separate rooms. Sting and Rogue were pushed into a white room full of clothing. In there their dresser pulled out outfits and made them change. Meanwhile in Lucy and Levy's dressing room, a make up artist was putting light makeup on. Se grabbed some clothing and made them change.

"No way am I going out like this." Lucy said.

"Come on Lu-chan, you look fine." Levy said.

"I feel exposed." Lucy grumbled walking out of the change room.

Sting stared at what Lucy was wearing. She was wearing a strapless plain white dress that went I her mid thigh with fur lining the too and bottom. She was wearing bunny ears and a small cute fluffy tail. Levy was wearing light blie cat ears and tail with a tub top showing her belly button and light blue denim shorts. Sting was wearing grey wild ears and tail with a darker grey v-neck t-shirt and grey jeans. Rogue was wearing black cat ears and twith and the same thing as Sting except black.

"First, Levy and Lucy!" James said.

Someone led them to a bed. They both lay down and covered their chest. James snapped a picture. He snapped a couple more and did individual snapshots.

"Sting and Lucy!" James said.

A man came over and made Sting stand behind Lucy and place his hands on her waist. Lucy turned slightly red. He than made Lucy wrap her arms around Sting's neck. Lucy turned redder. He lowered Sting's head so that it would look like Sting was about to bite Lucy's neck. Lucy was now redder than Erza's hair.

"T-this is e-embarrassing." Lucy stuttered.

"What's so embarrassing about this? I'm your boyfriend right? You should be use to this." Sting whispered.

"Y-yeah. B-but still. It's embarrassing." Lucy said.

"Keep up that expression! That's good!" James shouted snapping pictures.

After a couple more shots, it was Levy and Rogue's turn. Their shot was on the bed. Levy was curled up against Rogue resting on his arm while he was laying on the bed. Both had their eyes closed. After shots of the two. the photo shoot was over.

"Finally! Out of that outfit!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It wasn't that bad Lu-chan." Levy said.

Her expedition turned from happiness to horror.

"NOOOOO! Mira is going to see that magazine! And so will Gajeel! He'll never drop the bunny girl nickname now!" Lucy cried.

"How did you know that Gajeel calls you bunny girl? You haven't talked to him since you've gotten back." Levy said.

"Eh? I don't know. I just know that he calls me bunny girl."

"Sting! Rogue! Lu-chan remembered something else!" Levy shouted running out of the dressing room.

"What did she remember?" Sting asked.

"She remembered that Gajeel calls her bunny girl." Levy replied.

"That's not much." Sting said.

"Better than nothing right?"

"I guess. Let's go eat. I'm hungry. Rogue and I have to treat you guys to dinner."

The four wet to a slightly larger restaurant than te one they went to in the afternoon. Levy and Lucy ordered chicken ceased salad while Rogue and Sting ordered steak. About 15 minutes later, their food came. While they were eating, they didn't notice the three people approach them.

"Sting? Rogue?" a voice said.

They turned around and came face to face with Orga, Rufus and Minerva.

"What are you doing here? Where did you go?" Minerva asked.

Sting and Rogue swallowed their food and faced them.

"We're here on vacation with our girlfriends. And we're a part of Fairy Tail now." Sting replied.

"You're WHAT?!" Minerva shouted.

"Sting, do you know these people?" Lucy asked.

Rufus, Orga and Minerva paled.

"S-she's a-alive?" Rufus stuttered. "That's impossible. She died using an ancient revival spell."

"Well she's alive right now and talking to you right now." Levy said.

"Shut up fairy." Minerva hissed.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Rogue hissed.

"C-come on g-guys. Let's not fight." Lucy said.

"Shut up Blondie." Orga said.

Lucy punched Orga's arm.

"Don't call me blondie. Sting already calls me that." Lucy said.

Rufus was observing Lucy carefully. Head to toe.

"Stop looking at my girlfriend like that." Sting hissed pulling Lucy away from Rufus' gaze.

Orga and Rufus were glaring at Lucy and Sting while Minerva was glaring at Rogue.

"G-guys! Calm down!" Levy said.

Minerva made a 'tch' noise and left. Followed by Orga and Rufus.

"That was intense." Lucy said. "I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sting asked.

"No. I'll be ok." Lucy said walking out of the restaurant.

Lucy wandered around the beach thinking about what just happened. Thise three seemed so dangerous and powerful. Especially the woman.

"Hey there pretty."

A voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw the same group of guys from earlier. She scowled.

"What?" Lucy said.

"We just want pay back for what you did to us this afternoon. To bad your friend and boyfriend isn't here to save you." the guy replied.

"I can take care of myself." Lucy said getting into a fighting stance.

BACK AT THE RESTAURANT...

"Hey did you here, there's a hot blonde chick on the beach beating up some guys." said a boy.

"Really? Sweet! Let's go watch!" said the other boy.

"Blonde chick?" Sting said. "Shit! Lucy!"

Sting ran out of the restaurant. Rogue and Levy followed. They pushed pass the crowd and saw Lucy standing on top of a large guy both arms brin pulled back by Lucy.

"L-let me go! Demon!" the guy shouted.

Lucy's eyes widened. She stopped hurting the man. She felt a sharp pain in her head. The pain got stronger with every passing second. Ginally the pain was too much to bear and Lucy fell unconcious to the ground.

"Lucy!" Sting exclaimed catching Lucy.

"What's going on?" Levy asked.

"I don't know. Let's just get her back to the hotel." Sting said.

* * *

LUCY'S P.O.V.

_Where am I? Why it so dark? I walked around a bit more till I saw a light. I walked to it and saw an orb. I looked curiously into it. I saw a girl with short black hair and glowing gold eyes. She was holding a black and red scythe in one hand and the other was holding up a man who was badly cut up._

_"D-demon!" He shouted._

_What... What is this? The scene changed. It now showed a girl with blonde hair that went to her knees, black souless eyes and the same scythe as the scene before. I watched the scene in horror. The blonde girl was hurting my friends. My voice wasn't coming out and I couldn't stop watching. I saw Sting. He was beating the girl. After a couple minutes the woman stabbed Sting. He leaned forward and place a kiss on her lips._

_"I love you Lucy..." Sting said falling to the ground._

_The orb disappeared. I fell to the ground sobbing._

_What were those scenes? I heard a laughter._

_"That woman was you. And thosemere your memories."_

I bolted up. Diziness over came me. I lay back down. Sting was sleeping beside my bed while Rouge and Levy were sleeping on the couch together. I sat up slowly and shakily reached towards Sting.

"That couldn't have been me..." I breathed.

I lifted Sting's shirt up slowly. There was a scar on his chest. A lump formed in my throat. I put his shirt down and curled up in a ball underneath the sheets. Sobs shook my body. I had hurt my friends and killed Sting.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**By the way, I'm going on vacation for a couple days so I won't be uploading for a couple days. Sorry about that.**


	22. Chapter 22

NORMAL P.O.V.

Sting woke up to a small sniffing sound. He lazily opened one eye. Lucy was sitting up hugging her knees to her chest, head down sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sting asked.

Lucy didn't reply. She just sniffed. Sting tried to lift her head up.

"Don't touch me." Lucy sobbed lightly hitting Sting's hand away.

"Than tell me what's wrong." Sting said.

Lucy lifted her head up slowly and looked Sting in the eye. It hurt him to see so much pain in her eyes.

"I-I did something awful... I can't believe that I did that." Lucy whispered.

"What did you do?" Sting asked.

"I hurt Erza. I hurt Gray. I hurt Natsu, Levy and Rogue." Lucy said. "And I hurt you."

Lucy said the last part so quietly, Sting almost didn't hear it.

"I remember. I stabbed you. Right in the chest." Lucy sniffed.

"But that wasn't you. It was something else." Sting protested.

"But it was my body. I could have stopped it. I could have done something about it. But I didn't." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?"

"On the train, to the dark guild, I had a dream. Or nightmare. I dreamed that I hurt you guys. Before that, I kept getting headaches. In the end, I didn't tell anyone about the dream. That led me to hurting my nakama. I could've told someone about it. I could've stayed behind. If I had stayed behind, than we wouldn't be going through all of this."

"But it did. And if it didn't happen like that, we might not even be here. Because you came with us, the 'darkness' envaded your body. And you were strong enough to seal it. If you hadn't come with us, than that guild master guy might've killed all of us."

Lucy's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"But I still hurt you." Lucy whispered.

"The past is the past. I'm here with you right now right?" Sting said.

Tears streamed down Lucy's face. She had never felt such warmth before. Sting panicked seeing his girlfriend cry.

"H-hey. Do-don't cry. Did I say something wrong?" Sting scammered.

"N-no. Th-thank you." Lucy said throwing her arms around Sting.

Sting wasted no time to hug her back. After a couple minutes, Lucy's tears stopped. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. Even though her eyes were puffy and Lucy looked like a mess, Sting couldn't help but think that she still looked beautiful.

"Lucy." he said.

Lucy looked at him. Sting swooped down and planted a kiss on her lips. Lucy was momentarily shocked. After a couple seconds, she kissed back. Sting's heart was soaring. He had never felt happier. Their kiss turned into a makeout session. Both were unaware that Levy and Rogue watching them. They both had smirks on their faces. Sting and Lucy broke their kiss gasping for air. Sting had a light blush on his cheeks. Lucy's lips were slightly red and puffy. Her face was redder than Erza's hair.

"I-I love you." she stuttered.

"Love you too." Sting said hugging Lucy.

* * *

TIMESKIP AFTER ONE WEEK DATE...

As soon as Lucy walked into the guild, Mira bombarded the poor girl with questions.

"How was your vacation? Did you know that you're in the Sorcerer Weekly magazine? What about you and Sting? Did you _do it_?" Mira asked.

Lucy turned completely red at the last question.

"W-we d-didn't do anything like that!" Lucy scammered.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel laughed.

"What's up Cosplay Queen?" Bixlow asked.

"Shut up! Don't call me bunny girl or cosplay queen! I had to wear the bunny outfit!" Lucy shouted.

"Whatever you say bunny girl." Gajeel smirked.

"Later Cosplay Queen." Bixlow said.

Lucy groaned.

"They'll never stop calling me that now." Lucy pouted.

She heard more squeals. Lucy looked over Mira's shoulder. Juvia, Cana, Wendy, Lisanna, Bisca and Mira were squealing at a photo. Lucy paled when she saw it. It was the one where Lucy had her arms wrapped around Sting's shoulders and showed Sting close to biting her neck.

"I need to frame this!" Mira squealed!

"What?! NO! It's embarrassing!" Lucy shouted.

"Why not frame it? It'll show everyone that you're mine." Sting said.

"B-but... I still feel embarrassed." Lucy murmured.

"Not as embarrassed as Levy will be." Mira said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I sent Levy's photo with Rogue to Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale." Mira replied.

"Mira! You did what?!" Levy shouted.

"Now everyone will know about you four!" Mira sang.

"At least she didn't send out picture to Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale." Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll send the picture soon." Mira said.

"NOOOOOOO~!"

"Oi Sting! How dare you do something that inappropriate to Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up pinky! It wasn't that inappropriate." Sting said.

Gray and Erza held Natsu back from attacking Sting. Lucy giggled at how Sting was teasing and taunting Natsu while he was being held back. She walked up to Sting and gave him a kiss. Everyone whooped and cheered.

"You're just full of surprises." Sting said.

"If I wasn't wouldn't I be boring?" Lucy giggled.

"True."

Sting swooped down and gave Lucy a quick kiss.

"W-what was that for?" Lucy stuttered.

"A thank you for that last kiss." Sting replied.

"I-idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

* * *

**Hey guys. I think that I'm going to end the story here. I'm sorry! I will be working on a new story soon though. Sorry if this chapter was short, I honestly didn't really know what to write. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**My next story is going to be StingxLucy since most people voted for it. Sorry if you guys voted for something else!**


End file.
